Wishful Thinking
by Sage Kaley
Summary: PLEASE READ INSIDE! Yaoi! Bakura and Ryou! A simple wish on Ryou's part summons the Goddess of Love to fix his relationship problems. Only it's not so easy when the one you love is Bakura...Will a Goddess' powers be enough? R
1. Plan 1! Get a little extra help!

Wishful Thinking 

A/N: I've had an itch lately to write a yaoi fic and well, my favorite couple is Ryou/Bakura so…you see where this is going? Anyway, I've decided to write this fic, dedicated to my 'muse' Bakura or Kura-kun as some may call him. Course, I don't own him or Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, then the show would be err…interesting.

Bakura: Pharaoh! I now challenge you…to a dual! (whips out katana, they fight)

Ryou: I love you Bakura! You must win so that we can take over the world!

Yugi: No! Me and Yami are the only world taker over-ers here! Go Yami!

Bakura: Hiten Ryu style!!!

Yami: Ha! You said it wrong! I'm going to beat you using Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style!

Or something like that……^^;;; anyways!!! Here's the fic!

'' is thinking and "" is talking and is the telepathy thing. 

"Please stop Bakura!" Ryou cried…or at least, he wanted to. But instead the boy remained silent like always as Bakura beat him yet again. This had become more frequent as of late and for some reason, Ryou felt worried. 

"I'm sick of this." Bakura gave the cowering Ryou one last vicious kick in the stomach before walking into the kitchen. "It's no fun when you don't scream. Trying to be brave tonight?" The yami smirked at his hikari and started to rummage around the cupboards. "Don't you buy groceries anymore?!" 

"We don't have much money Yami so therefore we don't have much food." Ryou picked himself up off the floor and wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't care that he was bleeding, he just didn't want Bakura to see he was crying again. "Maybe…if you…" Ryou hesitated, knowing this was dangerous territory, "If you…got a job…" 

Bakura's head poked around the corner of the kitchen door. It looked, to Ryou's relief, somewhat amused. 

"So, you want me to get a job?" Bakura gave a short laugh. "I, the great King of Thieves, need no job! If I really need money I'll steal it." 

"Well, stealing isn't right." Ryou frowned and placed his hands on his hips. Bakura came fully around the door holding a turkey sandwich. 

"You know you're bleeding." He said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Ryou nodded and Bakura went upstairs. Ryou sighed and sat down on their old beat up couch. This happened every other day it felt. Bakura would beat the tar out of him, then complain about random crap, then go upstairs. Then, like always, he'd come down with the first aid kit. 'I really don't understand my Yami.' 

"Alright, what kinda wounds we got tonight?" Ryou looked up and saw Bakura thudding back down. He sat in the recliner and tossed the med kit to Ryou. "I'm sure that'll cover it." Bakura went back to eating his dinner while Ryou worked on his scrapes, carefully fixing each new bloody cut. Bakura watched him for a few minutes, slowly chewing his food. 

"Do you need something?" Ryou asked, honestly wondering. 

"Not really. You're being a weakling! You don't need to tend to ever tiny little paper cut! Geez…" Ryou didn't answer. He just finished with the usual repairs and laid his head back on the couch. He noticed the clock read 9:30, which only meant one thing…

"So…are you going out tonight?" Ryou asked, closing his eyes. 

"And if I am? It's none of your damn business anyway!" Bakura snapped. There was a long silence before he spoke again. "Tonight is Marik's birthday so the stupid Pharaoh wants to have the party tonight." Ryou felt a pang in his heart, the first emotion he had felt all day: Jealousy. Marik and Malik were a couple. 

"Oh? Is it? How's he doing?" Ryou asked. He hadn't seen either man since school had let out for the summer. 

"Fine I guess. Him and his light were going to do something special tonight but we're dragging him out for a night on the town…well, not like Malik won't have sex with him some other time anyway." Bakura finished his food and stood up. "Why?" 

"Huh? No reason…I just wanted to know how they were doing." Ryou lifted his head and looked his yami in the eyes. "By your comment I take it they're still dating?" 

"Course they are! What kind of question is that? Those two will be butt buddies for the rest of their lives."

"What about Yami and Yugi?" 

"Oh, didn't I tell you? They're going out too. Two weeks ago the Pharaoh finally got enough balls to tell Yugi he liked him." 

"Oh…" Ryou sighed softly. That meant all the yamis were dating their hikaris…well except Bakura and himself. "Well that's…good. That means we're the only two not dating." Ryou smiled and gave a quick laugh. Bakura looked at him strangely then walked right out of the house. Ryou let his lips fall back into their moody position. 

'Oh Bakura…you must really hate me don't you? Light and Dark…Hikari and Yami…it worked of the others…why can't it work for me?' Ryou laid down on the couch and shut his eyes. Even though he tried to sleep, the stinging pain from his fresh cuts and bruises were keeping him up. 'I hope Bakura's having fun…I'm sure he is. I bet Marik would be happier if he was home with Malik…those two are lucky…' 

Ryou stopped trying to sleep and walked to the window. It was a clear night and the stars outside seemed even brighter then the streetlights around them. He bounded upstairs and went in his room. It was pitch black inside but the moonlight the shone through his open window was enough to chase the shadows into their corners. The angelic boy sat down and raised his eyes to the heavens. 

"Heh, Bakura would tease me, sitting here, looking at the stars." Ryou smiled sadly at the thought. "Ryou, he would say, stop being so stupid! Their just balls of flaming gas! There's nothing at all special about them!" He chuckled. "But to me, I don't see stars…no…I see him. People think the night sky is dark but some of us can still see the light inside." As Ryou's eyes observed, he happened to see the most brilliant shooting star streak across the sky. 

"A shooting star." Ryou smiled. "When I was little, Bakura would watch for those with me…and we'd wish for silly things but my wish was always the same." Ryou took a deep breath. No one had ever told him how to wish on such a star, so Ryou just used the one Bakura had taught him. 

"Starlight star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Ryou paused, his mind searching for the perfect wish but then he smiled and sighed. "Well, the same wish as always I guess…"

********** **********

"Umm, guys? I know you like your beer but…" Yami laughed nervously as he watched Bakura and Marik engage in the fifth beer-guzzling contest of the night. "Maybe you should save some for later? You'll have one hellva hangover if you don't."

"I'll…tell you…when I've had enough! I can still beat him!" Marik was grinning like a madman while Bakura merely wiped some of the alcohol on his sleeve. 

"Well, I knew you were a lightweight!" Bakura laughed and put his mug down. "But I think you've gotten worse!" 

"Shut up Bakura!!" Marik roared. Yami shook his head smiling and took a sip of his drink. 

"Well, maybe you guys are-" Yami stopped and suddenly became quiet. The other two men turned to him. 

"What's up with you?" Marik asked. Yami said nothing, then looked back up. 

"Huh? Oh, Yugi was just saying good night and asked if I'm having fun." Yami shrugged and stirred his drink. 

"Ohhh, so you're keeper was checking up on you?" Bakura smirked. "Is it past your bedtime?" 

"You're just jealous that my hikari and I are happy together." Yami grinned. "See, I don't beat my hikari daily for no reason." 

"Just shut up Pharaoh!" Bakura glared at him. "Don't talk about things you don't understand!" 

"He's got a point." Marik nodded at Yami. "I mean, you are pretty cruel to that kid. Yet I know you like him." 

"I don't like my hikari!! Why would I like someone as weak and foolish as him?" Bakura felt like this conversation was not turning out well. 

"Well…let's see…Ryou's big innocent chocolate eyes, his moonlight pale skin, his angelic face, his pure snow white hair…" Marik grinned. 

"Plus he's got a heart of gold and doesn't seem to care that his yami beats him." Yami Yugi sighed and shook his head. "But I think he still cries…I'm sure he's crying at home right now, wishing you would open your heart to him." 

"Just shut up…" Bakura turned away from them and looked up. For Marik's birthday, that had gone to a beautiful bar (with fake ids of course) that had a balcony area where you could sit and drink under the sky. Bakura looked up at the meaningless pinpricks of light in the empty space above. 'Ryou probably is crying…I wonder if he's looking at the stars too. I know he likes them…he used to make me watch them with him. But…he'd always make…that same wish.' 

'I wish I could make Kura happy forever!' 

"Hey, look up there!" Marik yelled, trusting his hand upwards. Bakura followed it and saw a shooting star, it's tail splashing a glittering light on the blackened sky. 

"Speaking of Ryou…" Bakura smiled at the star as it faded. 

"Everyone make a wish!" Yami laughed. So Bakura took a breath and began to recite the rhyme like he once had. 

"Starlight star bright first star I see tonight…" 

***** *****

Ryou sighed heavily as he finished his wish. Like always, he'd wished to make Bakura happy but somehow he doubted he could ever be capable of doing that. 'I wonder if Bakura saw that star? Might as well ask him.'

Hey Bakura? 

What do you want?

Oh well…I wanted to know…if you saw that shooting star just now

You saw it t-…I mean no, of course not! Why would I?

I didn't think so…I was just asking

Oh well…I see…err…the stars are nice tonight though

Yeah…they are beautiful. I was thinking about when we were little, how we'd watch the stars…well…sorry to bug you. I'll close the connection now. Have fun

Ryou sealed his mind off from Bakura, feeling slightly better. 'At least he looked at the stars. I'd be a waste not to see them tonight.' 

"You bet it would be!" A female voice cried. Ryou nodded in agreement, then his eyes widened and he spun around to see a beautiful woman with long flowing sky blue hair and big green eyes. She was scantily clad in some streaming white robes. 

"Who are you?! How'd you get in here?!" Ryou backed up against the wall, his eyes darting around for a way of escape. 

"Silly, your wish called me!" She smiled warmly and Ryou suddenly felt at ease. "I heard it even from my lofty perch. 'I want to make Bakura happy again…forever.' It's so romantic. I heard him wish for your happiness as well." 

"Huh? Bakura wants me happy?" Ryou beamed but it quickly faded from his lips. "Wait…I asked Bakura and he said he didn't see the star…and who are you again?" 

"Oh right, I'm sorry!" She jumped and waved her hands. "I always forget to introduce myself. I'm Benten but you can call me Ai! I'm the Goddess of Love and I heard two lovers despite pleas for help so I'm here!" 

"Here to…do what exactly?" Ryou asked, feeling quite nervous in the presence of a Goddess. 

"Why, I'm here to help you pick up this relationship! Leave the details to me, I'll set up the most romantic trips, accidents and all sorts of goodies for you." Ai beamed at Ryou but Ryou shook his head. 

"You're telling me…that I summoned a Goddess to earth to grant my wish of making Bakura happy??" 

"And vise-versa!" Ai nodded. "Yep yep, it's my duty to repair your hearts! Don't worry, I'm a behind the scenes person. I'll give you the scenarios and it's the lovers job to use it."  

"Oka~y…I think Bakura hit me too hard today…" Ryou blinked and laid down on his bed. "I'm going to go to bed and when I wake up, this will all have been a weird dream." 

"A dream come true that is!" Ai grinned. "I'll make sure you too hook up if it's the last thing I do! So you go to sleep while I read up on today's romance." Ai sat down and a pile of shojo mangas appeared. She grabbed one called Love Hina and began to read. "I'll just replace the girl with you ok Ryou-chan?" Ryou didn't answer, it wasn't good to talk to hallucinations after all. "Hm…looks like there's going to be a lot of nakedness!" Ryou only shut his eyes tighter.

A/N: Alright, let's see what kind of weird things come up as the Ai tries to set up Ryou and Bakura! (Benten is the Goddess of Love and Water in Japanese myth if I remember right and Ai means love) 


	2. Plan 2! Fix Bakura's Hangover!

Wishful Thinking 

A/N: Alrighty!! I got reviews so here's a new chapter!! Huzzah!! Oh and I forgot but I don't own yu-gi-oh so don't sue me!

Bakura: She doesn't own me either!! Thank Ra!

Kaley: Oh hush! Do you want sex with Ryou or not?!

Bakura: O_O Alright already I'll be good!!!

Ryou: o_O Oh God…

'' is thinking and "" is talking and is the telepathy thing.

Birds sang far too loudly outside Ryou's window, waking him from his sleep. His chocolate eyes opened slowly, closing again to shield from the piercing rays of the morning sun. At first, his mind was blissfully empty…until he remembered the other night. His wish, the Goddess, it all became clear in his waking brain. He sat up slowly, expecting to see Ai still sitting with her manga pile but to his delight, she was no longer there. 

'Maybe she left! Or maybe it was just a dream?' Ryou jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and raced downstairs only to see the Goddess with sky blue hair standing over a passed out Bakura. Ryou could tell Bakura would have a hangover, the way he was half on half off the couch, his mouth hanging open with a stupid grin on his face. Ryou sighed and walked over to her. 

"Excuse me Ai but maybe you should let him sleep." Ryou whispered. Ai turned and smiled. 

"Good morning Ryou-kun!!!" She cried cheerfully. Ryou winced and quickly looked to see if Bakura had heard. He hadn't even moved. 

"Ai, please keep your voice down!!" Ryou begged. "Bakura must have been drinking last night…I don't need to give him a reason to hit me!" 

"Hmm…lover's shouldn't beat each other up!" Benten frowned and hovered closer to Bakura's sleeping face. "I think I should teach him a lesson!!" 

"No, whatever you are thinking don't!" Ryou grabbed her arm. "Please?" Ai sighed and nodded. 

"Fine fine…your story Ryou-kun." The Goddess shook her head and then a smile formed on her lips. "Speaking of stories, I nearly forgot…" The woman walked into the kitchen and motioned for Ryou to follow. The boy obeyed, all too happy to leave his sleeping yami right where he was. 

"Ryou-kun, I'm a love Goddess." Benten said, sitting down on top of the dining table. "I keep a record book of every person's life from the moment they first feel love." She paused. "Your book is huge. You felt love so many times in your life and yet each has ended in heartbreak. You're just like half population of earth that way." 

"Thanks for making me feel special." Ryou rolled his eyes and sat at the table. 

"I'm not done yet." She glared at the door, towards the living room. "Kura-kun's book is…very short. He really hasn't felt much love in his life. His mother died when he was young and his father was about ten times worse then Kura on a bad day. The things he did to that poor kid…well, it's sad really. But it doesn't make him different. Even the fact that he's a 5000 year old tomb-robbing spirit doesn't change anything." 

"I don't follow you." Ryou ran a hand through his silvery hair. "I mean, Bakura sounds like he had a hard time but why are you telling me?" 

"Ryou-kun…" Ai smiled and patted him on the cheek. "You're so cute. Anyway, when you and Bakura first met, he felt something. It wasn't _quite_ love yet but it was something that confused him. It made his body heavy, his breath get short, his heart felt like it would burst…well, you get the picture. But being who he is, he couldn't understand those feelings…so he hurt you." Benten giggled rather inappropriately in Ryou's mind. "You see, he wanted you to feel the same way so he figured pain equals love." 

"Right, so you're saying he loves for me to be in pain." Ryou's tone was weighted with his usual sarcasm. "I couldn't have known that by now if you hadn't told me." 

"Oh hush!" The goddess leapt off the table and rounded on Ryou. "Listen! I'm trying to help you understand that Kura-kun does love you! But in his own way! That's why I'm here! One of you will have to give in to the other's way of love and since I don't think you want to have vine sex mixed with daggers with Bakura I've decided to help you! We'll show Bakura the true meaning of love and peace! We'll warm his heart and make him see your view on love!" Benten panted softly after her long speech. Ryou was quiet for a few moments before he finally found some words.

"…vine sex?" Ryou stared at Ai. 

"Yeah, you know where you tie up one of the parties involved, then you…never mind that now!" Benten shouted. It was then that they both heard a loud grunt from the other room. The two froze and listened. The couch creaked and there was a 'thud' followed by a string of Egyptian curses. "Ah, he's up! Bout time, lazy drunk…" 

"Ai, you've got to hide!" Ryou cried. "If Bakura sees-" 

"If I see what Ryou?" Ryou's eyes widened and he turned around and saw his yami leaning against the door. His eyes were slightly red and he looked dead tired but the same old malevolence still sparkled in his smile. 

"Uh, B-Bakura…I-I can e-explain…" Ryou shook nervously as his yami approached him. 

"Explain what?" This time Bakura's voice sounded generally confused. "I don't want breakfast yet anyway, make me something later." 

'Breakfast? He thinks I'm trying to explain breakfast? Can't he see Ai?' Ryou spun back around, to ask Ai what the hell was going on when he noticed that she'd vanished from the room. 

"I'm too tired to punish you right now…" Bakura yawned and bowed his head somewhat. "I've got a headache too. Go get me some of those colored painkiller things." Bakura yawned again and walked back towards the door when he suddenly stopped. "Oh yeah, did you have the TV on this morning?" He asked. 

"Um, um…" Ryou shrugged. "Sure, yeah." 

"Oh, well, keep it down next time!" He yelled then grimaced as he grabbed his head and wandered back to the sofa. Ryou stared after him for a while before he snapped out of his trance. He ran upstairs and opened the mirrored cabinet where he kept the aspirin. He pulled a few out and shut the doors and let loose a cry of surprise. Ai was standing behind him. She quickly threw her hand over Ryou's mouth. 

"Hush!" She whispered. "It's me!" 

"Don't scare me like that!" Ryou glared at her and pushed her hand away. "Where did you go?" 

"Well now Ryou-kun, I can't let Kura see me or else the wish becomes null and void or whatever…" Ai smiled and Ryou noted that he was going to need some painkillers later too if Ai was around much longer. 

"Ai, listen, I know you are trying to help but I don't think Bakura would change for a Goddess let alone me!" Ryou sighed. "I wish he would but…" 

"Careful what you wish for, that's what got you into this." Ai smiled. "According to the rules of heaven, I'm not allowed to leave until you and Bakura are happy together." 

"Damn…" The chocolate-eyed boy rolled the aspirin in his hand. "Listen, I need to give these to Bakura, he's not feeling well…" Suddenly, The Goddess' eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across her face. 

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "Ryou-kun! Take care of him today! Wait on him, make him feel like a Pharaoh!" 

"What?!" Ryou's jaw dropped. "Why do I have to do the waiting?! I was going to go see a movie with Yugi!" 

"Come on Ryou!" Ai pouted. "He'll be happy when he sees you're not running from him but are instead trying to make him feel better." 

"…I don't have a choice do I?" The younger one asked. Ai grinned and Ryou sighed. "Fine but what do I tell Yugi?" 

"Don't worry bout that!" Ai said, pushing him out of the bathroom. "Now go make him happy!" Ryou left and Ai nodded, pulling out a manga. "Yep, just like in this chapter where she gets sick and the guy gives her soup. This is fool-proof." She closed the book and started to fade away. "Now to go bug Ryou's friends. Bakura may not be aloud to see me but they can!" 

Bakura sat on the couch, the lights on low with his head against a pillow. He'd taken his painkillers and was currently having a warm cloth put over his eyes. It felt great, the rag felt like it was absorbing his hangover right off him. Yet something was nagging him, keeping him from completely enjoying the treatment his light was giving him.

"Your lunch is almost done ok?" He heard Ryou say. "Need anything else?" 

"Yeah, an answer! Why the hell are you being so damn nice?!" Bakura yelled, though careful not to move and cause his head further pain. Sure, Ryou was never mean to him but his light was never a slave to him either. Bakura could make his hikari scream, bleed, cry and just about everything else but never could he make the boy willingly do nice things for him. He would always have to threaten him of hurt him before Ryou would get off his ass and do something. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Damn, he hated it when questions were turned on him like that. 

"Well, no…but still! You want something, right? Want me to not beat you today or something like that right?!" 

"Not at all. If you want, you can give me a lesson right now." 

"I don't feel like it right now!" Now it was really weird. His hikari was asking for a beating?! That took the fun right out of it. No, there was something going on…he just couldn't put his finger on it…"You didn't answer me! Why are you doing this?!" 

"I just want to make my yami happy. Is that bad?" 

"Well, er, no but…" 

"If you need anything more Bakura, please call. I'm going back in the kitchen to finish your meal." 

"But, um, you…er…" Damn, being speechless sucks! (A/N: Always happens when you're with someone you like doesn't it? ^_^) A great thief like himself being stolen of words? Wasn't that against the laws of the gods or something? 

"But what my yami?" Ryou's sweet, innocence voice had the ability to do such odd things. Bakura could feel his heart pounding again. He hated and loved that feeling at the same time, yet today he only wanted it to end. 

"Er, uh, it's nothing! Get back in the kitchen and get my food!" Bakura barked. 

"Of course Bakura. I'll hurry." With that he went back to his meal preparations, leaving Bakura to his thoughts. 

'Ok, so maybe he doesn't want anything…but then would he be so damn nice?! Maybe he…finally broke and decided to call me his master! Ha! Yeah right, I didn't break him yet! So then maybe…maybe he really does only want to make me feel better? Maybe he loves me and is trying to show it? Maybe…just maybe, he wants me to show the same towards him? No, he wouldn't want that. Not my Ryou, not my cute, weak, pathetic Ryou. He must want me to die and rot in hell for the things I've done to him so then what's left?!' 

Ryou!

What do you need?

'Right now, an answer…' Er, well, are you sure you want nothing in return for this work you're doing?

What I want is for you to be happy. Now, what kind of sandwich do you want?

…Turkey I guess. 

Alright then! 'He sounds like he really means it…I guess he is trying to make me happy today. Could still be a trap but my weak little hikari couldn't do that. So, what the hell? I'll give him the benefit of the doubt for now…'

…Ryou?

Yes Bakura?

Ah, um…thanks and since you did help me today I guess I won't give you a beating. 

…Bakura…ok, well, anyways, the soup's almost done so I'll be right out with it ok? You just relax until then ok?

Alright  Bakura closed the mental link and smiled. 'Man, if this is the treatment I get for a hangover then maybe I should get drunk more often!' 

"Oh, that is so fake!" Ai cried out, pointing at the movie screen. "The Goddess of Love does NOT wear a throng!" Yami glared at her and hushed her again. "Oh hush yourself Yami!" 

"Why did Ryou say we had to bring his annoying cousin again?" Yami asked Yugi. The latter shrugged. 

"When he called me to say he couldn't come and found out she was with us he seemed surprised. But he said we should entertain her and so…" 

"I'm not a babysitter you know. Well, at least the movie is only two hours long…" Yami groaned as Ai started to complain again. 

"What?! The Love Goddess is NOT a sex-fiend!" 

"That wasn't too bad." Bakura said, pushing the plates away. Ryou smiled at him. 

"I'm glad you liked it." Ryou watched his yami stretch and sighed happily. Ai really had come up with a good plan. Bakura never said thank you or gave out compliments like this. He even seemed to have lost that insane look he always held in his eyes and his smile seemed to be pure in origin. "Can I get you anything else?" 

"Yeah." Bakura looked at him strangely, then moved closer to his light. "I could use something else." The yami grew nearer until his face was only inches from Ryou's. The boy's eyes grew wide and they stared into Bakura's. His heart was pounding against his chest so loudly that he knew Bakura could hear it. The white haired man placed his hand over Ryou's heart. 

"Your heart's beating rather quickly." Bakura smirked and moved his hand slowly up Ryou's neck. "What's wrong?" 

"B-Bakura?" Ryou was frozen by his yami's unusually gentle touch. He could feel Bakura's fingers going up and around his neck, caressing his skin softly as they moved up to his lips. Bakura then traced around his mouth until he finally rested his hand on Ryou's face. Ryou felt like someone had squeezed the air out of his lungs. He couldn't breathe or move. The only thing he could do was stare at his yami and listen to his heart throbbing in his head. 

Ryou, you are mine.

Bakura? 

…

Bakura, what are you doing?!

…

Bakura! What are But Ryou's thoughts stopped abruptly as Bakura pressed his lips to his light's. 

A/N: Yay! Ai's idiot idea is working!!….or is it??!! MWHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!! Maybe he's just using Ryou for sex or maybe he really loves him! Next chapter you shall see!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

Kaley: (sweatdrop) Uh, Bakura? What are you doing? I write the Author's Notes, not you.

Bakura: Uh, oh, uh, Hi Kaley! Great cliffhanger! (tackles Ryou and the two start making out) Now I'll finish the rest of the story!

Kaley: -_- whatever…anyways, next chapter! We'll see what the hell Bakura's thinking! Review please or Kura-kun will send you to the shadow realm. 

Bakura: After Ryou and I are done anyway! ^_^


	3. Plan 3! Bakura goes nuts?

Wishful Thinking 

A/N: Yay!! People do like my story!!! Huzzah!!

Bakura: Why the hell does everyone like Ai??!!

Ai: (does a victory sign) Because I rock!!!

Ryou: Yes, Ai is helping me a lot

Oh yeah and someone (Yami's girl I believe) wanted a lemon? 

Bakura: O_O REALLY??!! YAYYYYY!!!

Ryou: -_- ah damn…

But sadly I can't write lemons very well….(cries) but, if someone wanted to say, write a chapter for me with the aforementioned lemon then…(coughcoughhinthint)

Bakura: You mean this chapter isn't the lemon??

Nope, sorry Kura-kun. Anyways, like usual I don't own Yu-gi-oh but if I did I'd be rich and living on an island. 

Ryou: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Ai squealed with delight and clapped her hands. Ryou groaned and shook his head as he stared at the barely clad goddess. It was the next morning and he had just finished telling Ai about Bakura's kiss. She was positively thrilled to hear it, though disappointed to learn that a phone call had ended the promising evening short.

"Oh, this is wonderful Ryou-kun!!" Ai cried as she hugged her friend. "I'm sorry that it ended early. Oh well, there's always next time!" Ai sat down on the bed next to Ryou and scooted close to him. "Sooo…how was it?" 

"How was…the kiss?" Ryou asked slowly. Ai nodded, her eyes full of curiosity. "Well, it was…incredible. Bakura is amazing…he seriously stole my breath." Ai squealed again and sighed. 

"Aw, don't want to go into detail with it huh? I understand, it's your guys happy moment, not mine but…" Ai frowned. "It's too bad that my job's not done yet. You're both not happy yet…" 

"I'm happy." Ryou said quickly. "And Bakura seemed_ very _happy!" 

"Yeah but it's not pure bliss yet. If it was, then I would be able to leave but since I can't, well, then…" Ai hesitated and then said. "It means the kiss, while wonderful, was not pure. It means that even though you guys were both very happy to be kissing the other, one or maybe both of you, were in doubt." 

"Doubt?" Ryou repeated. "Well, I was just kind of scared really. I mean, one day your yami is beating you and the next he's kissing you after promising not to hurt you?? It was just, too much at once I think." 

"Well, don't put all the blame on yourself. I'm sure Bakura was hoping it would lead to a meeting in bed." Ai smiled mischievously. "Of course, a little aphrodisiac here and some here and I'm sure I could get you guys in bed easy…" Ryou raised an eyebrow and Ai laughed nervously. "Alone! Not in bed with me silly, you two! No threesome for me!" Ai laughed again and Ryou sighed. 

"So now what then?" He asked. The Goddess gave him a smile and stood up. 

"Now we pull out the big guns!" Benten said in a singsong way. She whipped out a manga from nowhere and cleared her throat. "Ahem, in this chapter we see the main character guy being bored so the girl takes him out to have fun because she just happens to have a ticket to this concert he wanted to go to." Ai closed the book and Ryou frowned. 

"What, you want me to take Bakura to see Do As Infinity or something??" Ryou asked. Ai shook her head. 

"No! Concerts are too noisy for beginning lovers. No, what we need is for you to take Bakura somewhere he'd like." Ai crossed her arms. "Now, what kind of a place would a 5000 year old thief like?" 

"How am I supposed to know?" Ryou stood up and looked around his room, hoping an answer would pop out at him. "Maybe, I dunno…"

"Well, what kind of things does he like?" Ai asked. "I mean, you've lived with him for years!! You gotta know something!!" 

"Well…" Ryou took a deep breath and thought about it. "He likes knives, raw meat, beating people up, yelling, fighting, killing, anything that has to do with stealing from others, millennium items, sending weak mortals to the shadow realm…"

"Well, then that's an easy date!" Ai grinned. "First, you could take him to a shop that sells knives and stuff and then you could go get sushi and then you could go killing with him!! It's so romantic I might just cry!"  
  


"You're nuts." Ryou frowned. "How about I just buy him a gift instead of taking him out?" 

"Or do both!" Ai said. "You could just take him to a dagger shop and buy him a new one!" 

"Hmm, buying my yami a weapon…" Ryou glared at her. "Do you want me to get stabbed?! It's like saying, 'Here Bakura, I noticed the last time you stabbed me that the blade's getting dull. I'll buy you a new one so you can stab me and cause more pain and blood!'" 

"You're a very sarcastic kid." Ai scowled. "Fine, then what do you think we should do?" 

"I don't know, I'm going to go get in the shower though." Ryou walked out of his room and went down the hall to the bathroom. Ai peaked her head out after him. 

"Should I tell him Kura-kun's in there?" She wondered quietly. "Nahhh…" She went back in his room while Ryou walked in. To his horror (and much delight even if he wouldn't admit it), his yami stood there, completely naked. Bakura seemed to have been right in the middle of drying his hair with a towel and looked up in surprise. 

"Morning Ryou." Bakura said, a smirk on his face. "I just got out of the shower as you may have noticed. What, did you want to take a shower with me?" Bakura paused and held back a laugh when he saw the look in Ryou's eyes. "Knock first before you go in a bathroom idiot."

"No, no I didn't knock...sorry. I don't want to shower with you…" Ryou said, trying very hard not to let his eyes wander over his dark half's handsome body. He had never really noticed how tone Bakura was. The man's whole body seemed to shine with a strange light and Ryou could only stare as his yami dried his hair. Ryou's eyes looked over the rest of his yami, noting that everything about his body was amazingly fit and dazzling.

"Aw, Ryou, you really did want to bath with me. Tell me next time. Then you and I could finish what we started last night. I'd like that." Bakura laughed and threw his towel at his light, who barely caught it. 

"S-shouldn't you get dressed?" Ryou asked. Bakura pouted and waved a hand over his body. 

"So are you saying my physique isn't up to your standards?" Bakura asked as he smiled at his speechless hikari. 

"No, not at all! You look really…good…" Ryou managed to stop himself from saying 'you look so sexy I just want to jump on you and screw even if Ai is watching' since Bakura probably would pin him then to do the aforementioned screwing. 

"Only good?" Bakura frowned. "You're so mean hikari. Now, go and make breakfast." Bakura turned away, thus allowing Ryou to get a good look at his backside before the light half decided to leave, shutting the door behind him. Ai stood in the hallway grinning. 

"I told you there'd be nakedness!!" Ai sang as she snatched the towel from Ryou. "Now aren't you happy you got to see Kura's assets?" Ai giggled. "And his ass?" 

"Ai, did you know he was in there?" Ryou asked, still staring at the bathroom door. 

"Yes but hey, I figured it'd lead to you know, a shower together or something?" Ai sighed sadly. "If only you'd just took your clothes off, you could be in heaven right now instead of making breakfast." 

"Oh hush." Ryou glared at her and stomped downstairs to the kitchen, his goddess right behind him. 

"But really Ryou, I would be very very very happy if you two would make love." Ai said, her voice sounding a bit serious. 

"Why do you want us to have sex so bad??" Ryou frowned as he roughly pulled out some cooking pans. He felt a tempted to hit Benten with one but decided against it. 'I feel like a fool…I just stood there and stared at him…but how could I not?! Those arms, his legs, his chest, his…it was so…' Ryou's thoughts drifted back to Bakura's body, at which point he hit himself with the frying pan. "Ouch…" 

"I don't want you guys to have sex!" Ai's shoulder's sagged. "Making love is like, amazing!! It's a moment that, when shared by two people who are in love, is well…it's just…you know! I mean, even if you guys have a pure kiss, what's to say that it won't turn to lust once you guys are both in bed??" 

"You worry too much." Ryou said, throwing some ingredients in the pan. "I mean, if the kiss is pure then the love is pure and so the sex would be pure." 

"I guess…" Ai sighed and poured some juice for Ryou. "But I still wonder if I'm not involved in a hopeless case." 

"I wonder that too…" Ryou heaved a sigh but inside, he was smiling. 'Still, the kiss was heaven for me and I know Bakura must feel that way too…or else he wouldn't have kissed me…right?'

Bakura pulled his shirt over his messy white head and looked himself over in the mirror. He really never had cared too much how he looked. Hell, in Egypt he's been famous for the giant scar across his face and he'd still been popular. Of course, it could have also been the fact that he was the best thief in Egypt but…yeah, that was probably it. Yet for some reason today, he did care how he looked. His silvery white hair was always in sharp spikes and he remembered Ryou once saying it made him look very fierce. 

"That's not a bad thing though, is it?" He questioned his reflection. "I mean, I look good enough for Ryou right?" His mirror image said nothing to this. "And besides, why do I care what the weak mortal thinks of me? I mean, it's not like I really love him…" However, as he said these words, he felt a familiar pain in his heart. The pain that felt like a dagger being slowly pushed in. He grabbed his chest and bowed his head. 

"If I don't love him then why does me chest hurt so much." Bakura looked down into the sink and sighed. Lately, he'd been going easy on Ryou. It'd been months since he'd stabbed the boy and even longer since he'd actually broken an arm or something. What had changed? 'Well, it's probably that idiot's influence. Marik and Malik look so happy together and hell, even the Pharaoh's getting some from that sugar happy midget. But Ryou and I…' 

"Oh Ra, what the hell is wrong with me?!" Bakura cried as he banged his head on the lip on the sink repeatedly for every word he said. "Stupid weakness…stupid Ryou…stupid Pharaoh…stupid Ryou…stupid foolish weak little Ryou!" Bakura banged his head again for good measure, barely noticing the warm red liquid that was flowing down his face. It was with the final bang that the bathroom door flew open. Bakura turned his head to see his stupid foolish weak little Ryou panting in the doorway. Ryou rushed to his yami's side instantly. 

"Bakura?! Are you ok?!" Ryou asked, his voice full of panic. "I heard a banging noise and I thought you might have fallen." Bakura stared at the boy. It was obvious that he'd run up here and it looked like he was scared. Scared of what? That something might have happened to his dark side? Wouldn't that have been a good thing? 

"I'm fine." Bakura raised his head from the sink, his eyes now avoiding his hikari's worried ones. "I just slipped…" But Ryou shook his head, gently grabbing Bakura's face and pulling it near him. Bakura blinked and noticed that Ryou was examining him. 

"No, you're not fine. That's a nasty gash on your head." Ryou let go of Bakura's face and started to rummage around for the first aid kit. 

"Gash?" Bakura then noticed the blood dripping down his face. "Oh, I guess I did cut myself." 

"Here, sit down on the toilet." Ryou said as he found the kit. Bakura did and stayed perfectly still as his light fixed the wound on his head. Ryou looked so scared the entire time, muttering under his breath about Bakura needing stitches and about blood loss and other such things. Bakura just looked off into space as Ryou tended to him. 'He's being so nice…I feel kinda bad…I think I just scared him pretty good.' 

"I'm…s…sor…sorr…y. Sorry." Bakura flinched as he got the word out. He hated apologizing, it felt so stupid and made him feel so weak. Yet, with his Ryou looking so nervous, he felt he had to. Ryou paused briefly and then smiled. 

"You must have hit your head even harder then I thought if you're saying sorry to me." Ryou grinned and Bakura returned his smile. 

"Yeah, I must have knocked my brain cells out." He joked. The two laughed and Ryou gave a sigh of relief as he stood up. 

"There, all done. You're fixed up now." Ryou smiled and held out his hand. "You can get up now." Bakura stood up, momentarily ignoring the outstretched hand. Ryou looked down sadly but Bakura then grabbed his light's hand. 

"C'mon, I'm starving! Let's eat something!" Bakura said as he dragged Ryou to the kitchen. 'Damn, I'm being nice again…I really need to stop this.' 

"So, what do you want to do today?" Ryou asked, washing the dishes from their breakfast. Bakura shrugged. 

"I don't know…why, you feel like going out or something?" He questioned. Ryou nodded. 

"Yeah, kind of." The two remained silent for a while longer until the doorbell rang. Ryou gave Bakura a look as it rang another time. 

"Fine! I'll get it…" Bakura grumbled as he left the table and opened the front door. Instantly a hiss escaped his mouth. "Pharaoh!" He shouted. 

"Tomb robber." Yami yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for your childish games today." Suddenly, Yugi and Malik pushed past Yami grinning stupidly. 

"Hiya Bakura!" They sang in unison. "Is Ryou home?!" Bakura's ears rang and he pointed towards the kitchen. The two ran off and Marik walked forward. 

"Well hello Bakura." Marik grinned. "How've you been?" 

"Fine." Bakura glared at both men. "What the hell are you two staring at?!" 

"Your head." Marik pointed to the wrappings around the gash. Bakura sighed. 

"I hit my head on the sink, Ryou fixed it though." Marik and Yami stepped inside the house and Marik smirked. 

"Did he seal it with a kiss?" Marik asked, his body shaking with laughter. "Did wittle Ryou make Kura's boo-boo all better?" 

"Shut up Marik!!" Bakura roared. Yami looked at Marik and the two burst out laughing. 

"I take that as a yes." Yami grinned as Bakura grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. 

"Listen Pharaoh! Don't piss me off today! You think there's something funny about Ryou fixing my head?! You think he's weak is that it?! You're laughing at him aren't you?" Bakura growled and his face grew so close to Yami's that their noses were touching. His voice grew very deadly too as he spoke. "Don't…laugh…at…my…Ryou. He just didn't want me to bleed all over the place ok?! Back the fuck off!!" 

"Oh-ho! Looks like someone's getting mad." Marik laughed and patted Bakura on the head, earning himself a glare. "My Ryou eh? Hmm, my, that's possessive." 

"I'm not laughing at your hikari, I'm laughing at you." Yami said coolly. "You're so weak, can't even admit that your hikari made you feel better. Can't admit to what you feel inside. It's so pathetic." Bakura was about ready to strangle Yami when the three hikari's came out of the kitchen giggling. Bakura let go of the man and turned away, his left eye twitching. Marik howled with laughter and Yami snickered quietly. 

"Huh, what's going on?" Ryou frowned, looking at the yami's. Bakura looked especially pissed off. 

"Nothing!" Bakura snapped as he stormed over to the couch and sat down. Ryou watched his yami with a worried eye but Malik giggled and held out a pile of dvds before anyone can say a thing. 

"Hey Ryou! We all came over to watch these movies with you and Bakura!!" Malik grinned and handed the movies to Ryou. "They're really good, Marik doesn't like them but you and Yami and Bakura and Yugi haven't seen them yet so we'll all watch it here!" 

"I think they're stupid movies." Marik sighed and pulled a giggling Malik to him. "But whatever my hikari wants, my hikari gets." Marik grinned at his light. "Isn't that right?" They looked into each other's eyes before engaging in a passionate kiss. The two then began a make-out session against Ryou's wall. Yami rolled his eyes and pulled Yugi over to the smaller couch. Ryou decided to leave the two alone and, after putting the movie in, sat next to his still angry yami. 

"Oh, oh!" Malik moaned and pulled away from Marik. "Movie time!! I'll get popcorn!" Malik ran off and Marik frowned. 

"Ah damn, no sex for me right now…" Marik sat in a chair by Bakura. 

"Damn right no sex!!" Bakura glared at him. "You're not going to do that shit in my house!" 

"But it's Ryou's house and I bet you do it with him all the time." Marik pouted. Ryou blushed deeply and Bakura snarled at his friend. Marik laughed. "Sorry, sorry, your personal life right? Sorry." 

"Anyways, let's just watch the movie." Ryou muttered as he unconsciously moved closer to Bakura. Ryou rested his head on Bakura's shoulder and the yami smiled and put an arm around the boy. Ai, who was sitting at the top of the stairs, smiled at the scene. 

"Yay, Ryou's leaning on Bakura and Bakura looks happy!! Yes, score one for the 'Goddess Movie Night' plan." Ai grinned proudly. "Damn I'm good." 

Later, after the movie was over, it was decided that everyone would spend the night. Malik and Marik took Bakura's room and Yami and Yugi took Ryou's room. This left the owners of the house to sleep on the couch. 

"Ok, so…" Ryou looked at his yami, then the couch. "Who sleeps on it?" 

"I do of course!" Bakura grinned and flopped down on the sofa. Ryou sighed and looked around for a place to sleep. Seeing none that would be comfortable, he just decided to sleep on the floor. He laid down and was about to fall asleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Ryou?

Bakura?

You're still up?

Yeah, why?

Why can't you sleep?

I don't know… 'Probably because the floor is hard and cold and not at all good for sleeping on'

It is? Then why are you sleeping on it?

Oh, you heard me…well, I'm sleeping on it because there's no where else to sleep.

…well, you could sleep up here.

…what?

Well, I mean, if you don't get enough sleep then you'll be dragging ass tomorrow and then you'll burn dinner or something like that so I need to make sure you sleep good.

Is there room?

Err… Bakura frowned and pushed himself against the back of the couch, making a space for his delicate hikari. Now there is! Ryou rolled over and stared at Bakura. He was being so nice lately…was this Ai's doing? Ryou then shrugged and crawled over to the sofa. He laid down on the very edge, trying to give Bakura some more room. 

"There, do you still have enough room?" Ryou asked, turning over on his side to create even more space. An arm collapsed over his stomach and pulled him closer to Bakura. 

"Yeah, don't worry, I've got enough room." Bakura buried his face into Ryou's hair smiling. It smelled nice and was so soft, like silk. "Your hair makes a good pillow." Ryou blushed at this but didn't say anything; until finally he knew what to say or rather, ask. 

Yami?

Yes Ryou? 

You asked me why I was being nice yesterday. Well…why are you being nice to me?

So I'm not allowed to make my hikari happy once in awhile? 

…You want me happy?

Did I say that?

Err, umm…uh…well…

(sigh) Just go to sleep Ryou 

Um, right, good night Bakura 

Night my Ryou Ryou's eyes reopened and he almost questioned his yami again but decided, wisely, against it. Instead, he wanted to enjoy this moment. This one chance to be with Bakura like this. It felt strangely pleasant to have Bakura's body curled up into his. Ryou smiled sadly as he closed his eyes. 'I hope he's like this tomorrow too…if only to prove this hasn't all been some sort of beautiful dream.' However, unknown to Ryou, Bakura had heard every word of his thought. 

"I'll try." He whispered quietly so his light wouldn't hear, pulling him in tighter. "I really will." 

A/N: Bakura:…..ok, from this point I could even make a lemon!!!

Ryou:…why do you want a lemon so bad??!

Bakura: I'm just speaking for the fans. 

Ryou: My ass hurts just thinking about lemons and limes and all that. 

Bakura: That's the point! Pain and pleasure! ^_^

Ryou:…..(hides)

Kaley: Anyways, next chapter we'll see if Kura-kun can keep good on his promise to try, especially after what happens to Ryou next chapter…

Ryou: Wha, what a minute!!!

Bakura: Don't hurt Ryou!!

Kaley: ^_^ maybe! See ya next chapter!

Bakura: Review and tell her not to hurt my Ryou!


	4. Plan 4! Random Day Events!

Wishful Thinking 

A/N: Ok ok…it's time for yet another new chapter. To recap the last 3 chapters, here's Bakura and Ryou!!

Bakura: (clears throat) Ahem, alright! So far, Ryou was all depressed like always and I was out getting drunk-

Ryou: Like always…

Bakura: Hush! (glares) Anyways, so then Ryou wished for help making me love him.

Ryou: You wished for it too!

Bakura: Grr…and so then Ai came down and decided to help Ryou get me to fall in love with him.

Ryou: Yeah but Bakura can't see her. If he does, well, we don't know what will happen but it would be bad I'm thinking.

Bakura: Yeah, so then I woke up and Ryou fixed my hangover and waited on me! It rocked…

Ryou: (sigh) It was ok…

Bakura: So then I kissed him!!! It was good but nothing more came of it…so then the next day Ryou saw me naked!!!

Ryou:…(blushes deeply)

Bakura: Yay!! So then Marik and all them came over and we watched movies then Ryou and I slept together!!! (smirk)

Ryou:…Literally. There was no sex involved ok? Just cuddling.

Bakura: Then Kaley gave a mysterious remark about this chapter…something about Ryou might get hurt. However, thanks to reviewers, he won't be!

Sage: I said PROBABLY!!! I DIDN'T SAY YES YET KURA-KUN!!!

Ryou: I also noticed so many reviewers love me!! ^_^

Bakura: (pouts) I got threatened!!! Grrr….(sends a plant to the shadow realm)

Ryou:…feel better?

Bakura:….yep! ^_^

Sage: Then to the fic we go!! 

Yami looked down at the sleeping white haired couple and grinned. It was nice to see Bakura looking so calm, even if he was a stupid tomb robber. Ryou had a huge grin on his face and had snuggled even closer to his darker half. Yami was doing his best to keep his sugar happy hikari from waking them. 

"But Yami…" He pouted.  

"Not now my aibou." Yami smiled gently and pulled the boy away. "Let Ryou enjoy his sleep for once." He muttered. 

"OK then…" Yugi sighed but then brightened up again. "Say, how about breakfast??" 

"Of course." Yami said, earning him a hug. 

"Think Marik and Malik are hungry?" Yugi asked. Yami gave a short laugh. 

"Well, by the sounds they made last night, I'm sure they will need an energy boost." Yami smirked and walked with Yugi to the kitchen. Bakura groaned and shook his head. 

"Damn, sounds like they messed the bed up then." He grumbled quietly. 

"Oh well, I'll clean it later…" 

"Ryou?" Bakura perked his head up. "You're awake?" 

"Yeah…Yugi was too loud." Ryou rolled over and met with his yami's eyes. "Did you sleep ok? I didn't crowd you did I?" 

"Nah, you were fine." Bakura shrugged and fell silent. He had to admit, everything so far with Ryou had so nice. He felt so…so…_warm_ lying with Ryou in his arms. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in many _many_ years. Maybe he'd never felt this way. 

'Is it Ryou? It must be…this kind of warmth only comes from light…that's where warmth always comes from. The light.' Bakura leaned closer to Ryou. 'Sweet, innocent, pure light…my light.' Ryou stared into his eyes and Bakura knew it was another perfect moment. Bakura moved in closer and Ryou happily accepted his mouth. However, their lips barely got to touch before a voice shouted to them. 

"BAKURA!! RYOU!! WHAT ARE YOU…OH, YOU'RE BUSY?!" Bakura rolled onto his back and saw Malik looking surprised at the top of the staircase. Bakura gave him a glare that would kill a demon. 'How dare he interrupt my moment with my hikari??'

"Malik…" Bakura growled. Malik laughed sheepishly. "YOU IDIOTIC FUCKER!!!" Bakura screamed. "You're going to the shadow realm!"

"Um, right…you're busy…um…" Malik turned and ran back up the stairs. Bakura jumped off the couch and chased after him. Ryou looked around, feeling very confused. 

Ryou rolled off the couch and sighed as he thought about Bakura's good morning kiss. Bakura had had such a loving look in his eyes at that time. 'Then that baka Malik had to ruin it.' Ryou thought, wishing he would have gone with Bakura to watch Malik's beat down.

"Ah, that was so~o sweet!" A familiar voice sang. Ryou looked towards the door and saw Ai standing there, now in normal clothes. She was wearing a blue tank top with shorts and knee high black boots. She smiled and ran over to him. "Ryou!!! You don't need my help at this rate!" Benten hugged him tightly and Ryou quickly pushed her away. 

"Ai!" He shouted, "Be careful!! Bakura could come downstairs any second." Ai grinned. 

"Yeah, I know but I'm not worried. I think I can get away before he sees-" 

"Oh, Ai?" Both Ryou and the goddess froze and turned around slowly. Yami had just walked out of the kitchen and put on a smile. "It's nice to see you again." 

"Uh…um…yeah…" Ai stared at him for a minute before snapping to. "Um, right! It's nice to see you too Yami. Thanks for taking me to the movies!" 

"You're welcome." Yami said. "I'm happy to help Ryou's family." 

"We'll have to do it again sometime." Ai grinned. 

"Of course…" Yami said in a not-in-a-million-years kind of tone. "Uh, Ryou…" He turned to the boy. "What was with the shouting?" 

"Oh, Malik…surprised Bakura and Bakura ran upstairs to kill him." Ryou shrugged as Yami began to grin. 'Ugh, I hate that smile…Yami knows.' "Anyways…Ai was just leaving…" Ryou glared at the girl. "Right Ai? You were just leaving?" 

"Aww, no way!" Yugi peaked his head around the kitchen door. "She should stay for breakfast! Pancakes!" 

"Pancakes?!" Ai jumped up and down. "I love pancakes!! Syrup all around!!" (A/N: I love Pirates of the Caribbean and that's a take on a quote) Ryou groaned and grabbed Ai's arm. 

"No…you were just LEAVING Ai!" Ryou said sternly. Ai pouted but then a thumping noise was heard upstairs, followed closely by Bakura cursing. Yami frowned. 

"Now what?"

Marik grinned as he pinned Bakura's arms against the wall. Bakura cursed and growled but Marik's grin refused to fade. Malik grabbed Bakura's legs as they lashed out at Marik. 

"Say it." Marik smirked. Bakura bit at him and Marik pulled his face away. Malik pushed against his friend as his grip loosened. 

"Kiss my ass Marik!!" Bakura roared and struggled against the two Egyptians. "I'm not going to say a damn thing!! And get off me!!" 

"Ok, fine." Marik let go and Malik backed away. "So then…what were you and Ryou doing?" 

"It's none of your business!" Bakura shouted and pounced on Marik, attempting to choke him. It didn't go well, since he found himself instantly pinned again by the duo. "Grr, I was just…just…" 'Grr, think Bakura!! What were you doing???' "I was just taking what's mine!!" He yelled. 

"Oh, that's right…" Marik grinned. "Ryou is yours." 

"Yes, I'm sorry I interrupted your kiss." Malik sighed. "It looked good too…you both looked so happy and I ruined it." 

"You didn't ruin anything important…" Bakura muttered. "I'm the only one who was enjoying that kiss…" 

"Not true!" Malik grinned and ruffled Bakura's hair. "I know he liked it a lot! I mean a lot a lot!"  

"Ryou didn't…" Bakura suddenly stopped and remembered the night before. "I hope he's like this tomorrow too…if only to prove this hasn't all been some sort of beautiful dream." 

"What?" Marik frowned. 'It's what Ryou said…Ryou said it when I hugged him so…maybe Ryou…could he…love me?' 

"No!" Bakura shook the thoughts from his head. "No no no! Ryou is a pure, angelic hikari with not a trace of evil in him! I'm a stupid bastard! Ryou must hate me…yes, Ryou hates me!" Bakura sat down hard on the bed and buried his face in his hands. His heart was pounding in his chest and it hurt. It hurt so badly…like a thorn was being driven into it. Marik and Malik stared at him before leaving the room. Marik stopped in the doorway. 

"Bakura…I'm your friend." Marik said slowly. "I know Ryou loves you…you aren't a bastard and I know that this must be driving you insane but…" Marik smiled. "Ryou cares for you and it's as simple as that. You love him, he loves you. Just take the next step…" Marik left, shutting the door behind him. 

"The next step…" Bakura repeated. 'Ryou…' 

Ryou?

Ah! Bakura…you startled me…is something wrong? We could hear you yelling down here

No, it's nothing…Ryou…I…um…I…

Bakura?

Well, I…want to spend time with you today. 

Huh?

What? You don't want to? 

No! I want to! Let's go out after breakfast ok?

Sure… Bakura closed off the link and laid back on the bed. He shut his eyes, listening to the sounds outside. The birds were surprisingly louder then the cars going by.  There was a nice breeze coming in through the window. He sighed and sat back up. The sooner breakfast was over, the sooner he and Ryou would be together. He went down the stairs just as Ryou slammed the front door shut. 

"What the hell?" Bakura stared at Ryou, who laughed nervously. Yami and Yugi appeared to be in the kitchen with Malik and Marik. 

"Oh, it was nothing." Ryou grinned. "Just some girl." Bakura raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else on the subject. "So, uh, let's go eat…" 

Ryou was quiet through breakfast. Bakura and Yami were arguing about something that was, no doubt, stupid. Malik and Yugi were talking about duel monsters and Marik was eating silently. 

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Marik asked Ryou. 

"Um, Bakura and I are going out later…" Ryou shrugged. 

"Then what?" Marik grinned. 

"Huh?" 

"You know, after you guys get home…" 

"Pervert." Ryou blushed and Marik laughed quietly. 

"Well, I just think that you two are a good couple." Marik smiled. "You know, you two, in bed…Lips locked and skin aglow with sweat…" 

"Marik!!" Ryou shouted. "You idiot!" Marik howled with laughter as everyone turned to stare at the two. 

"What's up with you guys?" Bakura asked. "Did I miss something funny?" Yami looked between the Ryou's beet red face and Marik's laughing one. 

"I think Marik said something highly embarrassing." Yami stated. 

"Well duh Pharaoh!" Bakura glared at him. "Why else would Ryou look like that?!" 

"Well, I figured since you were being so silent that you were as clueless as always." Yami said coolly. 

"What was that?!" Bakura shouted. Ryou sighed and stood up. 

"Excuse me everyone…" Ryou left the kitchen as Bakura and Yami began their word fight again. 

"Ai…" Ryou said as he got outside. The girl jumped up from her sitting spot. 

"What's up Ryou?" She asked. "You look like something's on your brain…" 

"Well…what happens…if…if Bakura sees you?" Ryou looked away from the goddess. She suddenly became very serious as she answered. 

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen…if it does…then…" Benten sighed and put a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "According to the rules of Heaven, when a God or Goddess is invoked, there are two choices. One is to ignore the call…the other is to answer it. I answered your call. From then I can either fix the problem or not." 

"Right, so what?"  Ryou nodded. "You answered me." 

"Well, anyways…from there, two things can happen." Ai held up one finger. "First, I help you, the one you love admits they love you and then I bless both parties-"

"Bless?" Ryou said in surprise.

"Yeah, I bless your love…you know, marriage or whatever you call it here." Ai shrugged. "I'm not here to get you a one night stand." Ai grinned. "Ok, so that's one thing…but here's the other thing that could happen: Your to be lover sees me and then I have to do something very bad…" Ai paused. "I have to make you…forget…" 

"Forget what?" Ryou asked. "That you were ever here?" 

"Sorta…" Ai sighed and leaned against the house. "In this case, either you or Bakura would forget that you ever knew the other." Ryou stared at her, the words sinking in slowly. 

"You mean…I would forget that…Bakura was ever in my life?" 

"Or vise versa." Ai nodded. "Yes, you see, the rules of Heaven are clear and they say that Bakura is not allowed to see me, for it is said that that would influence his decision in loving you." 

"It wouldn't!" Ryou protested. "You can't make one of us forget the other exists!" 

"Listen Ryou, this rules have been around since I was first invoked. There's nothing you can do to change that…plus, you don't know." Ai said softly. "You don't know, what Bakura might think…oh sure, he could think it's sweet that you called a Goddess or he might think it's terrible. He might do any number of things…and so I am to be away from him." 

"That's…that's…so stupid!" Ryou sputtered. He suddenly felt so paranoid. 'What if Bakura's watching right now? What if he sees her?? I don't want to forget Bakura!' "Ai, leave!" 

"Excuse me?" Ai looked down at the boy. 

"Please? Hide, I don't want Bakura to see you!" 

"Relax!" Ai smiled. "I've had many years of practice, hiding from lovers." Ai turned and walked away. As she grew farther away, she called back to Ryou. "Don't worry! Out of 10,500 cases only 10,400 of them ended badly!!!" Ryou stared after her, his jaw on the ground. 

"ONLY 10,400??!!" He cried out in horror. 

Bakura smirked happily at a very pissed off Yami. Bakura had won their little fight and it was therefore no surprise that Yami decided to leave. He and Yugi left, followed immediately by Marik and Malik. Bakura watched them leave and sighed. Now he and Ryou were finally alone…though he noticed that Ryou seemed a bit nervous since he'd come back in.  

"So, What do you want to do?" Bakura asked. Ryou shrugged. 

"Um, how about go to the park?" Ryou suggested. Bakura nodded and he and Ryou went out the door. It was a sunny day, normal for this time of the year. Bakura looked up at the cloudless blue sky and smiled. 

"Pretty nice out today." He commented. Ryou nodded swiftly. 

Ryou, how bout you tell me what's wrong? 

N-nothing Bakura…

Uh-huh… Bakura grabbed his hikari's hand as they walked, causing Ryou to miss a step.  Bakura pulled him from his fall and his blushing Ryou muttered a 'thank you'. You can't lie to me…tell me Ryou…was it what Marik said? 

You heard him? 

Nah, but I know him well enough to know what he probably said… 

Well, he said you and I make a good couple and he was being really perverted about it. It was making me mad. 

Ah, I see… Bakura sighed and let go of Ryou's hand, now preoccupied with his own thoughts. 'Stupid Marik, always butting in, he thinks he knows everything…just like that stupid Pha-' 

"Heya Ryou! Heya Bakura!" Yugi called from behind them. Ryou turned and saw both Yami and Yugi walking towards them hand in hand. Yugi grinned and waved at the silver-haired men. Yami smiled at Ryou but nodded only half way politely at Bakura. Bakura just moved his head down very slightly. 

"Oh, hello you guys…didn't you go home?" asked Ryou, slightly disappointed to see the couple. Yugi bounced over to him grinning. 

"No, we are going to go out for the day!" Yugi looked enthusiastically between the Bakura and Ryou. "You guys want to come?!" 

"Err…" Ryou stared at him, taken by surprise in the question. Yugi, however, looked pleased. 

"Oh, great, I knew you'd say yes!" Yugi exclaimed. 

Since when is 'err' a goddamn yes?! Ryou heard Bakura grumble. Ryou smiled sadly, knowing it'd be pointless to tell Yugi no anyway. 

"Actually, we're a bit busy." Yami said, glancing over at Yugi. "So another time I think would be in order." 

"Too busy to hang out with your friends?" Bakura glared at Yami, who smiled. 

"You mean my friend Ryou correct? I see no one else worthy of my friendship." Yami grinned at the look on Bakura's face. 

"And what the hell do you call him?!" Bakura asked, pointing at Yugi. 

"Him?" Yami grinned and pulled Yugi closer to his body. "He's my aibou, my light, my lover." Yugi blushed deeply but embraced the spiky haired boy. "Maybe someday you too will understand such a relationship tomb robber. Then you won't have to ask me such a ridiculous question." Yami walked past Bakura, Yugi still clamped on him. "See you later Ryou." Yami waved as the two continued on their way. Bakura looked murderously towards the former Pharaoh. 

"Yeah, well…" Bakura growled and balled his hands into fists. "What would you know anyway?! Stupid damn fucking Pharaoh thinks he knows everything!" Bakura shouted. Ryou cover his mouth so that the angered yami would not see his laughter and hopefully not hear it as well. Bakura suddenly spun around and grabbed Ryou's hand. "C'mon, let's go." 

Bakura watched Ryou's happy figure run through the park. It wasn't busy today; in fact, it appeared that they had the park to themselves. Ryou looked at all the flowers and the trees before resting peacefully under a large cherry blossom tree. (A/N: Happen to be my fav flowering tree thingy ok?! Not just cause it's an anime cliché!) The smaller boy grinned up at his yami. 

"Sit down Bakura!" Ryou patted the spot next to him. Bakura sighed and flopped down under the tree. He leaned his head against it and peered up into its braches. A lazy wind blew across his face and the sun warmed him with a blanket of light. It wasn't long before Bakura had closed his eyes. In all honesty, he really hadn't slept much with Ryou. No, he'd been staring into white hair all night, thinking. 

'Ryou, why Ryou?' His brain asked him again. 'Why do you feel so strongly towards the boy? He's not special…not in the slightest. In fact, look at it this way: He looks nearly identical to you so he's not one in a million.' 

'I don't know.' Bakura said with annoyance. He'd already been over this a thousand times and his mind still hadn't come up with an answer. 'He's not that bad…' 

'He's wonderful…he's an angel.' Bakura's heart spoke up. 

'Oh what do you know?!' His mind yelled. 'We don't need you!' 

'Yes you do! Everyone needs to follow their heart!' 

'Why?! That kind of thinking gets you killed!'

'Does not!'

'Does too!'

'Does not!!'

'Does too!!' 

'Shut up…' Bakura rubbed his temples, dragging his hands over his face. He hated arguing with himself. It was pointless to; nothing was ever accomplished through it. His heart and mind were always at war lately over Ryou. His mind knew that love and affection and other such emotions only got you in trouble. Nothing good ever came out of loving someone. Only pain and misery, the only two companions of such a blasted feeling of fondness. 

"Bakura, you look tired." Bakura's eyes opened slowly and glanced sideways at Ryou. The way the sun was, it made Ryou look like he was glowing with a golden light. His eyes shone with concern as they gazed over Bakura and his face was distorted with worry. He leaned closer his silver hair blowing in the breeze, strands of it flying gentle circles around the boy in a halo like fashion. So innocent, so pure…

"I'm fine Ryou…" Bakura muttered, closing his eyes only to see Ryou's angel frame etched into his eyelids. 'Then again…maybe love wouldn't be so bad.' 

"Bakura, if you're tired we can go home…" 

"Nah, I'm just resting. It's comfortable here." Bakura sighed heavily and tried to remain thoughtless. It didn't work however, as his mind was flooded with memories of Ryou. In fact, one memory kept revisiting him, haunting him with its power. "Ryou…do you remember the night of that really big storm?" 

"You mean the one when I was seven?" 

"Yeah, that one…" Bakura opened his eyes but didn't look at Ryou. He looked up at the blue skies above instead, remembering how dark and foreboding they had been then. Ryou nodded and let himself relax on Bakura's shoulder. The yami glanced at him but didn't say anything. 

"Yes, I remember that storm…" Ryou suddenly became interested in a blade of grass he'd picked. "I was so scared then…dad was gone and I was home alone…but you made me feel better…"

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Bakura growled as he appeared out of the ring. He looked over the shaking boy, curled up in a fetal position on the bed. Bakura yanked the covers away to reveal a terrified Ryou. 

_"B-Bakura…the storm…" Ryou said in a distant whisper. Bakura rolled his eyes and looked outside. Heavy winds slammed the windows in and out while rain mixed with hail pounded against the glass. _

_"Oh for the love of Ra…it's not that bad." Bakura said, though most of his voice was drowned out by a crash of lighting. Ryou yelped and hide his face in his pillow. Bakura sighed and sat down on the bed. "C'mon, don't be so weak! It's just a stupid storm!" Bakura then felt a tiny hand clasp onto his shirt. He looked over at the frightened boy and grumbled something in annoyance. _

_"Bakura, m-make the storm s-stop…" Ryou pleaded. Bakura raised an eyebrow. _

_"I can't stop a storm, you know that." He snapped at Ryou but the boy's hand only tightened its death grip. _

_"I want mommy…" Ryou whimpered sadly. Bakura gazed down at the boy briefly before laying next to him. He pulled the shocked child to his chest and held him there firmly. _

_"I know…you told me that already." Bakura said, though not in his usual rude tone. Ryou buried his face into Bakura's chest and cried softly. "Hey, don't do that…" Bakura muttered, squeezing the young one tighter. "Don't cry ok? You're fine, so don't cry." _

_"I love you Kura…" Ryou muttered sleepily with his child-given innocent. Bakura smiled at him but didn't respond.  The two slept easily through the rest of the storm, the light and dark huddled together. _

"Um, Bakura…" Ryou said, once he'd finished thinking of that night. Bakura looked down at him curiously. 

"Yes Ryou?" 

"Um…thanks…for back then…" 

"…You're welcome Ryou…" 

Meanwhile, only a few meters away in the bushes, Ai was taking snapshots of the two. She smiled and sat down with her head in her hands. 

"Hmm…a storm huh?" Ai grinned mischievously. "A storm…hee hee!" 

A/N: Ryou: That has to be the longest chapter you've written in anything all year!

Bakura: Yes!! There was no Ryou hurting!

Sage:…in this chapter anyway (evil grin) 

Ryou: O_o

Bakura: (hisses) Don't touch him!!

Malik: Hiya everyone! Wasn't this chapter so damn cute?! ^_^ 

Kaley: Oh yes it was adorable!! ^_^

Malik and Kaley: (hug each other) KAWAII~I!!! ^_^

Sage, Ryou and Bakura: (sweatdrop) 

Sage: Ahem…yes well…anyways!! This was indeed a long chapter. A few hints were dropped about Ai's record too, hope you guys noticed that. Well, this chapter was longer then I expected it too be but well, writing it during Japanese class does that to a fic. (See, Ryo is in the Hiragana and I drew pics of Bakura while sensei was talking so it gave me ideas)

Kaley: Yes but what will the next chapter bring??!! 

Ryou: I'm worried about what Ai's planning…

Bakura: I'm worried about what Sage is planning…

Malik: I wonder if Marik and me had sex?

Kaley: (sweatdrop) 

Bakura:…you're psycho. 

Sage: ANYWAYS!!! (everyone shuts up) Review everyone! You're reviews will help the outcome of this story…remember Ai's power everyone! Oh and yes, I didn't hurt Ryou because of you guys so you do have some power over me!

Bakura: Yay!!!

Sage: I said some…well, bye for now! (P.S. Tomorrow is my birthday everyone! ^_^ I'm turning 16…oh and I have school now but I'll still try to update a lot ok?)


	5. Plan 5! Memories and Dragon Storms!

Wishful Thinking

A/N: Sage: Well, after writing a bit of yaoi cuteness for .hack, I'm feeling much better and ready to write in this fic!!

Kaley: What about the other fics you said you'd finish?

Sage: Hush small one…anyway, back to this chapter. I am pleased with how well it was received…

Bakura: Yeah, 11 reviews…not bad, not bad…

Kaley: Oh yeah, thanks Molly-chan for the happy birthday wishes!! I got .hack part three, Disgaea, Pet Shop of Horrors, umm…the manga of .hack, some jeans, lots o cash, 

Sage: We get the point, you got spoiled -_- 

Bakura: (ahem) Anyway, about Molly-chan, we muses know that you guys are insane…

Sage: Yep, insane I am!

Kaley: I'm just cute! ^_^

Bakura: I put up with it cause it's funny ^_^ Got to admit, living with this kid would be interesting…

Yuki: No, it's terrible I tell you!!

Dark: Yeah, sucks!

Vincent:…it's ok

Count D: Sakura gives me cakes! ^^

Sakura: Count D is cute! ^^

Sage: HEY!!! No talking at once!! 

Bakura: Yeah, you guys are too loud!!

Emmy: TOO LOUD TOO LOUD TOO LOUD YAYYYY!!!

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Ryou (not a muse,oh well): CAN WE PLEASE GET ON WITH IT?!

Sage: Err, right!! (ahem) Well, then, now that my ranting is done, I figure we can start the fic. See, this chapter's a bit different as most of it are Ryou's memories…

Bakura: So, WITHOUT FURTHER INTERUPTIONS START THE RA DAMNED STORY!!!

Ai looked out on the sea below her, the wind sweeping her hair back like long thin ribbons. She smiled and cupped her hands over her mouth. 

"OH DEAR!!! OH GRAND AND GLORIOUS HUSBAND OF MINE!!! I HAVE A REQUEST FOR YOU SO PLEASE COME SEE YOUR GIRL!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The ocean below churned and bubbled wildly as she let her hands fall to her sides. Suddenly what looked like a bolt of lightning shot out of the sea and crashed to the ground next to the Goddess. It took the form of a handsome young man with long flowing red hair, long red and gold robes and two particularly long golden bangs falling near his violet eyes. 

"Must you wake me?" He rolled his eyes. "I was enjoying my time off from you…" 

"Aww, Aries why do you say that?!" Ai pouted at the man. "You hafta miss me!!"

"You can tame me woman but you can't stop me from thinking poorly of your…recent activities…" (A/N: See, in the legend Benten was thought of as very powerful in the love area because she tamed a wild dragon's heart and even married him!) 

"What, with Ryou and Bakura?" Ai tilted her head to the side. 

"Yes, those two idiots have distracted you from me!!" The man suddenly sulked. "I mean, you and I used to ride through the heavens and sing under the waves!!"

"This is kind of important…" The goddess reached over and brushed her hand over his face. "I mean, I love you more then anything, you know that…it's just that these two are in love and I need to help them, bless them." 

"Your blessings do wonders for the sex life too." Aries smirked. Benten blushed and hit him lightly in the shoulder. 

"Aries!! Listen, I need your help…a storm is brewing…" 

"A storm?" Aries raised an eyebrow. "You mean, one of my special storms?" 

"Oh yeah, the works…" Ai grinned and her husband laughed. 

"I just remembered why I love you." He grinned back and hugged her tightly. "But be warned, it's going to be one great storm!!"

Ryou had fallen asleep already. Bakura sighed and laid the boy down on his bed. He looked so happy, his lips forming a gentle smile as his chest rose and fell with every breath. His hair spread across the pillow and a few strains graced his cheeks. 'He looks so sweet…my Ryou…' Bakura chuckled and stretched out. 

"Well, since you're sleeping I guess I will too." Bakura mumbled, glancing at the resting form. He flopped down beside the boy and watched him. His lips twitched and his hand moved slightly. "Huh, you're dreaming…" Bakura looked him over curiously. "About what though?" 

"AH! Accursed table!!" Bakura's voice roared from the kitchen. Ryou peeked his head in. Bakura was standing in front of the stove, shouting angrily at it. It was obvious by the way he was holding his hand that the stove had burnt him. "Damn you for burning my finger!! Feel my pain evil table!!"  

_"Bakura…" Ryou spoke up. His yami rounded on him. "The stove is hot, I told you not to touch it…" _

_"It burnt me!" He hissed, pointing at it. "I demand its life in exchange for my burnt finger!" _

_"It's not a living object…" _

_"I know that!" Bakura snapped. "I just…grr…Ryou make food!" _

_"Bakura…" Ryou sighed but smiled and started getting out some food. Bakura always had trouble with the electric stuff. Like the tv, the stereo, the washing machine, the hair dryer, the shower…_

_"What are you smiling about?!" Bakura yelled. _

_"I was just thinking about the shower…" Ryou smirked at the look on Bakura's face. _

_"It tried to kill me hikari!" Bakura cried. "It shot scolding hot water at me!" Ryou burst out laughing and Bakura glared at him. "It's not funny!!" _

_"No but you running from it naked screaming curses at the top of your lungs is." Ryou grinned and the memory faded into darkness. _

_"Ryou, where are you going?" Bakura shouted from the top of the stairs. Ryou sighed and turned around. _

_"School, it's the first day and I really need to get going." Ryou held up his backpack. Bakura sighed and stomped down the stairs. _

_"You have to go again?!" Bakura frowned. "You went last year! And the year before that!" _

_"And I still have a few years left." Ryou shrugged. "So yes, I have to go again." _

_"Why?" Bakura asked. "School is stupid. I didn't go to school." _

_"Yes and your life went really well didn't it?" Ryou said under his breath. _

_"What'd you say?"  Bakura looked over at him. _

_"Nothing…anyways, I'm going to be late now…" _

_"Ah, wait!" Bakura grabbed his arm. _

_"Yes?" Ryou turned to him. "Do you need something?" _

_"I, um…err…I…" Bakura groaned. "I don't want to be alone in this stupid house again!" _

_"Well, then come with me!" Ryou said. "Besides, I'd rather stay home with you then go to school!" _

_"Then stay home!" Bakura yelled. _

_"I can't!" Ryou yelled back. _

_"Why the hell not?!" _

_"Because dad wants me to get an education!" _

_"Screw him! He's in Egypt right now!" _

_"Bakura you're missing the point like always!" _

_"So you think I'm stupid?" _

_"I didn't say that!!" _

_"Just go to your goddamn school if you like it so much! I don't care!" _

_"I will!" _

_"Good!" _

_"Fine then!" _

_"Go!!" _

_"I'm going and maybe I won't come back!!" Ryou screamed finally, running out the door and slamming it. _

_"Go ahead I don't care!" He heard Bakura shout. Ryou sighed and leaned against the door. _

_"I wish you would…" He muttered sadly. That fight was mild compared to their usual fights but somehow it hurt just as much as the others. "Why does it hurt? It's not like I care about Bakura…oh God I think I do like him…" Ryou sighed and walked off to school with a new thought in his head. _

_"Ryou…" The white haired boy opened his eyes. It was Bakura, which surprised the small child. It had been a week since his mother's funeral and he hadn't seen Bakura at all since his mom's death. _

_"B-Bakura?" He rubbed his eyes and looked up at him. "W-what are you doing?" _

_"I noticed that you haven't slept well lately…" Bakura looked down at him. "It's making your body even weaker then it already is!" _

_"B-Bakura…I…I…I don't wanna sleep anymore…" Ryou whimpered. _

_"Why the hell not?!" Bakura glared at him. _

_"Mommy's not in my dreams in anymore…she's…she dies…in my nightmares…" Ryou looked away from Bakura. Bakura stared down at him. _

_"Listen boy, your mother is dead and just because you see it in your sleep-" But Bakura's sentence didn't finish. At that moment, Ryou burst out sobbing and buried his head in the pillow. "Stop that!" Bakura yelled. Ryou wailed loudly. "Grr, I said stop!" Bakura grabbed his arm but Ryou pulled away and looked up at the man. Bakura let go in surprise, for Ryou's eyes were full of a strange hate. _

_"You don't care!" Ryou sobbed. "You don't care! You don't know!! Mommy…I want my mom! Go away!" Ryou balled up his tiny fists and hit Bakura repeatedly in the arm. "Go away or bring her back!" _

_"I-I…" Bakura gaped at the small child. "I do care…" He said quietly. "Really, I do…" _

_"No you don't!" Ryou shouted. "You hate me and you hate mommy and you hate everything!!" Ryou choked out between his tears. _

_"No…Ryou…really…when my mom died, I cried too…" Bakura said, gently grabbing Ryou's fists. "But you have to stop crying now. Would your mother want you to be so sad?" _

_"Mommy…" Ryou looked down and then nodded. "Alright…Kura…I won't cry…" Ryou laid back down. "But…I…"_

_"Go to sleep…" Bakura covered Ryou's mouth. "Sleep, we'll talk in the morning. I promise you you'll have good dreams." _

Bakura watched these memories fly by in Ryou's soul room. Ryou himself was asleep in the corner, yet this is what he was dreaming about. 

"Why are you thinking about all this now?" Bakura wondered out loud. His hikari, of course, didn't answer. He slept on, his body twitching every once and awhile as he moved on to another memory. Bakura was surprised to see it was the one where they first met. 

"Huh, it's been a long time since I thought about this…" Bakura muttered as the memory began to play.

Ryou slammed the door and stormed up the stairs, tears flying from his eyes. He threw himself into his room and collapsed on his bed. Burying his face into his sheets, he finally let himself sob. The kids at his new school were no different then any of the others. 

"Albino…freak…" Ryou whispered. "I'm not a bad person am I?" Ryou cried harder, his tiny hand grasping his arm, where one boy had punched him that day. "I hate school…I hate everything…" Ryou sobbed softly. "I wish I had a friend…" Of course, he hadn't been expecting anything to happen. No one ever came to help him. His mom was too busy at work and his father was always away on a dig…no one ever stopped to help him…

So I noticed… Ryou's head shot up from the bed and he looked around wildly. That voice was unfamiliar but on top of that, it sounded like…like…Like it came from your head? It did Ryou sat up and looked around more. 

"Who's t-there?" Ryou asked nervously. He heard laughing, then he noticed that the strange necklace his father had recently given him was glowing. He hadn't worn it for away since the kids beat him up for that too. He walked over to it and gently touched it with his fingertips. 

It's pretty nice isn't it? A great treasure, made of pure gold, I bet it took a long time to make it… This time, the voice sounded much stronger, like the person was behind him or something. Would you put it on? It's harder to talk when you don't have it on… Ryou did as the voice told. Instantly, the necklace glowed brighter and a man appeared in front of him. He looked older, in his late teens, and had a smirk on his face. 

"Thanks, now I can talk to you properly." The man knelt down beside the younger boy. Ryou jumped in surprise. Not long did this guy have long white hair like himself but they had the same color eyes! In fact, he kind of looked like an older Ryou. 

"Y-you lo-look just like m-me!" Ryou stammered. The man laughed again, his smirk growing. 

"Well, of course I do…Ryou correct?" The white haired man grinned. "Cute name, sounds kind of womanly to me though…" 

"Um, what's your name?" He asked. The man shrugged. 

"Don't remember." He said, sitting on the ground. "I've been in that damn ring so long, I forgot…" 

"In here?" Ryou asked, holding up his pendent. 

"Yeah, it's called the Millennium Ring." The man said, moving closer to Ryou. "It's one of several treasures I was trying to get but…I got locked in it instead." 

"How long have you been in there?" Ryou asked. "My dad said this thing is over 5000 years old…" 

"Really?" The man laughed. "Well, then I've been in there that long."

"You must be really hungry!" Ryou said, surprised someone could live so long without food. The man gave him a funny look. 

"Err, I don't think you get it…anyways, if I remember this right…" The man looked over Ryou. "I'm now your yami." 

"Yami?" 

"Your darker half." The man smirked again. "You are my hikari. You and I are destined to be together. Get it?" 

"So, you mean we're stuck together?" 

"Yep, that's about it…I dunno…" He sighed and leaned against the bed. "I didn't really understand what that idiot Pharaoh was yapping about…I just knew I wanted his treasure." 

"Are you a thief?" Ryou asked. 

"I'm not just a thief, I'm the king of all thieves, I'm the best tomb-robber and not to mention I'm the best person in Egypt." 

"Oh…" Ryou smiled. "You're from Egypt?" 

"Yeah…" The man sighed. "I have a feeling we aren't there though…" 

"Um, um…" Ryou looked at him. "I think you need a name…" 

"I'm not a pet you know." He snapped. Ryou shook his head. 

"No, I mean, everyone needs a name…it's really important." 

"Fine…" He leaned back then glanced over at the boy. "What's your full name?" 

"Ryou Bakura." He said. 

"Fine…call me Bakura then. I like that name, sounds powerful." 

"Ok Bakura!" Ryou grinned and hugged Bakura. It felt so good to talk to someone, someone who didn't think he was weird. 

Oh, we can do this too

Talk to each other in my head?

Yeah, listen, I came out today to help you

Help me?

With get friends and that crap…I'm going to help you

Really?!

Yeah, trust me… 

Bakura sighed as that ended. Ryou had been so stupid back then, so happy and bouncy. Then of course, he started to realize what Bakura was doing. Taking over his body, hurting the people at school. His dad realized it too; they moved Ryou to a different school. The same thing happened there as well. Kids who picked on Ryou vanishing into thin air, others turning up beaten nearly to death. 

"Nobody touches my hikari…" Bakura muttered. It was what he had thought back then. However, the small, innocent Ryou he loved began to fade away. He soon became depressed and quiet. Bakura knew it was his fault and had tried to fix things but Ryou had begun to hate him. So Bakura hurt him…it had been a stupid idea but sometimes, tough love was needed. 

"Not with Ryou though…" Bakura thought sadly. With Ryou, it had just made him become something worse, sad and lonely. So, one day, Bakura erased Ryou's memories of him. All his childhood memories involving Bakura were changed. Ryou thought he had a curse on him, that bad things happened to those who grew close to him. So he pushed people away. 

"Bakura…" Ryou murmured in his sleep. Bakura looked over at him. Then however, Ryou's dad finally moved here. That's when Bakura saw Yami, saw the puzzle…and it drove him nuts. He saw that Yami had a hikari, one that depended on him, loved him. Ryou, however, was terrified of Bakura.

"At least, I thought he was…" Bakura sat down on a pile of pillows. "You grew stronger hikari…stronger then I ever have given you credit for…" Bakura laid back and watched Ryou sleep. "You never needed me to help you…I was so stupid…" 

"Bakura?" Bakura jumped when he realized Ryou was awake. He rolled off the pillows and stood up. "What are you doing in here?" 

"Um, I was just err…looking at some memories…" 

"Oh…" Ryou yawned and stood up as well. "Why did you just call yourself stupid?" 

"Huh?!" Bakura jumped. "Well, I was thinking…" 'I really should just tell him, tell him what I said…it's no big deal, it won't change anything…so…' "Ryou, you…you're strong…" 

"What?" Ryou stared at him. 

"You're not weak…" Bakura crossed his arms. "I never should have called you weak…you're strong…" 

"Bakura…" Ryou smiled. "Thank you but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be strong at all." 

"Don't say that Ryou…" Bakura looked away. "It's my fault that you were hurt and didn't have any friends and I did those things to you but…" 

"Bakura, think about it." Ryou walked over to him. "If you hadn't done all those things, then I'd still be the kid that everyone picks on. I'd still come home crying from school…but those things you did…they weren't good things but they did make me stronger." 

"Ryou…I'm sorry…" Bakura stared down at the floor. "I'm sorry I hurt you…I ruined your life…" 

"No Bakura, you are my life." Bakura's head snapped up. 

"What?!" He cried out in surprise. 

"Bakura, you are my life because I…I…" But Ryou didn't get to finish his sentence, because right then, his soul room door burst open and water flooded inside.

A/N: Kaley: (gasps) Sage!!!

Bakura: Evil!!!

Ryou: Don't stop!!! Water, love, Bakura…(falls over)

Sage: MWHAHAHAAAHHAAA!! I shall stop this chapter now!!

Bakura: RYOU WAS GOING TO SAY IT!!!

Ryou: We were about to live happily ever after!

Kaley: You're terrible!!

Sage: I know! ^_^ Anyways, about this chapter…this was my take on Ryou's past…see, it's kinda explained in the show but I altered it…not as much as you might think but still by a crap-load. Bakura did those things to people who got close to Ryou. So it kinda tied into my story. Well, anyways, now Ai's storm plan seems to be kicking in. Bad timing? 

Kaley,Ryou&Bakura: HELL YEAH BAD TIMING!!!

Sage: ^_^ hee hee, anyways, see ya next chapter!!!


	6. Important Notice

Sage: Ok, here's the deal everyone, I'm not sure if I should continue this fic or not…I mean, I'm just not sure if I should. 

Kaley: So we are leaving it up to you. It's your cal gentle readers…

Bakura: SHOULD THIS STORY CONTINUE OR SHOULD IT STOP? 

Kaley: Please, let us know…because this is important…

Sage: In the mean time, check out my other fics…

Kaley: If you like yaoi and .hack, you should read our newest fic. 

Sage: Otherwise, let us know what you think…


	7. Plan 6! Back in Action and Underwater!

Wishful Thinking

A/N: Sage: andddd I'm back. Surprised? With 23 some reviews how could I not?

Kaley: Yep, after reading all the reviews, we decided…

Bakura: That these two are glory hogs and want to continue. 

Kaley: (hits Bakura) Kura-kun! We are not glory hogs!

Sage: Speak for yourself! I am! 

Kaley: Anyways, we decided to continue the story. However!

Bakura: However, we wouldn't mind getting so many reviews for a normal chapter! I mean, I love the attention. 

Sage: And I use reviews to gage what story to work on. So to stop such a silly event from happening in the future, make sure to review ^_^ 

Kaley: But I'll make her continue either way. 

Ryou: Um, I know I'm not a muse but I decided to come in to say…there will be no more cliffhangers. 

Bakura: Uh, this is Sage here, there are going to be a lot more cliffhangers…

Kaley: (ahem) Well, back to the story. Last chapter Ryou and Bakura were left at the mercy of a strange, flood that was created by Aries, Ai's husband. Now we see what happens next and…well…I'm surprised no one noticed that Amane is missing. Shame on you! Actually, it's ok because most people forget her anyway. Or is she missing? (evil laugh)

Sage: You hang out with me too much…anyways, Ryou, want to do the honors? 

Ryou: Oh, well, umm…Please, start the fic? 

Bakura: (grins) You need to work on that, try again…

Ryou: Um, well…(coughs) START THE RA DAMNED FIC!!

Kaley: Nice ^_^

"What the hell is going on?" Bakura cried out, instinctively grabbing Ryou and pulling him from the raging waters. The icy cold wave rushed through the room, engulfing everything in it. Bakura backed away, pulling the frightened Ryou with him. 

"What do we do?" Ryou asked as Bakura bumped against the wall. 

"That's easy, get out of your soul room!" Bakura shouted, shoving Ryou out of the room. Ryou's eyes opened and he sat up in his bed. The floor of his room was soaked and so were his bed sheets. He frowned, touching them lightly as Bakura appeared next to him. 

"Bakura, why is my room so damp?" He wondered, a bit distantly. After all, his soul was drowning in a flood at that moment. 

"I don't know but it's magic…" Bakura muttered, his eyes narrowed as he looked about the room. "Something's up…"

"My head hurts…" Ryou mumbled. Bakura grabbed his hand and tugged him up. 

"C'mon, let's go find a way to stop that flood." The older teen said gently. He and his light moved into the hallway when Bakura suddenly froze. Ryou looked up at him, his mouth open. 

"…Kura?" Ryou muttered. Bakura gripped Ryou's hand tighter. 

"Shit." Bakura said darkly. Suddenly, the window at the end of the hall burst open, glass flying everywhere. Water rushed in from what seemed like the sky and moved swiftly down the hallway, faster then either boy could move. It grabbed the two and yanked them off their feet and down the stairs. Bakura tried to pull Ryou to him in the chaos of the white foamy waves but felt Ryou's hand slip from his. The younger boy was torn away by the flood.

"Kura!" He heard over the roaring waters. 

"Ryou!" He yelled before his head went under the waves. It bobbed back up just as he smacked into a wall. He grunted and pushed himself against it, trying to avoid the water. "Ryou!" He called again but he didn't hear anything but the liquid pounding against his ears.

"God damn it…" He cursed. The water still flooded down into the living room but now much of the area was underwater. Bakura swam away from the wall and kept his head above the water. His white haired, usually spiked, was now stuck to his face. He growled and glanced around. No Ryou. "Ra…damn it Ryou!" He took a deep breath and dived under the blue mass. His eyes opened and he saw nothing but the carpet underneath him. Again he swore and rose to the surface. 

"Whoever did this…I'm going to kill you for this…" 

********************

Ryou felt his body bump against the floor. The kitchen table was floating above him, near the overhead light. It caused a large shadow to fall over him. He couldn't breathe but right then, his mind was so flooded with water and memories that he didn't care. He rested on the linoleum bottom and stared up at the ceiling. The table floated away and he was left to watch the light dance across the water. It was kind of pretty, very pretty in fact. 

"Don't give up…" He heard suddenly, clear as a bell. His eyes looked lazily for the source but saw no one. Then, as they went to stare up again, he saw a figure. A small girl with long, flowing white hair and big beautiful green eyes was floating down through the water towards him. Attached to her back was a set of delicate angelic wings.  The light shimmered around her, forming a bright halo. 

"Angel…" Ryou mouthed, only he ended up taking in more water. His vision was starting to get blurry and his mind was fading. The girl smiled at him and cupped his face in her hands. Her hair intertwined with his and she pressed her lips to his. 

"Please open your mouth Ryou…" He heard in his mind. He did and found himself gasping in sweet air.  He kissed the angel until his sight returned to normal and his mind began to clear. This girl looked just like…but his brain couldn't finish the sentence. The girl drifted up off the boy. 

"Who…?" Ryou stared at her. She just gave him the same heavenly smile and stroked his cheek. 

"Ryou…it's alright, I know you don't remember me…" The angel said. "Your darker side wiped those painful memories from your mind. Somehow he missed your loneliness and mother though…odd huh?" She grinned. "But…please try to remember your little sister?" Ryou's eyes widened and suddenly it hit him. 

"Onii-chan! Come play with me!" 

"Please big brother, I can't reach the sink!" 

"Ryou…he broke my toy!" 

"Let's go to the park big brother!"

"Are you ok Ryou?" 

"I miss mommy Onii-chan…I want her back…" 

"It's hurts big brother…it really hurts…" 

"You remember me?" The gentle girl asked. Ryou stared at her, her voice echoing in his mind. 

"Amane!" Ryou cried out as tears welled up in his eyes. The girl smiled and quickly kissed Ryou again, giving him more life replenishing air. "Amane, sister…I, I'm so sorry I…I can't believe…how could I…Amane!" 

"It's alright Ryou…" Amane said. "Your darker side erased your memory of things that caused you pain. My death caused you a lot of pain, I know it did…" Ryou stared at her, unsure of how to react. 

"You're dead though…you're an angel…" Ryou whispered. His sister nodded. "And Bakura…he made me forget?" Amane paused again to kiss her brother.

"He did it to protect you…" Amane sighed. "But I must admit it was pretty extreme. Then again, you regained some of your memories today didn't you? Of Bakura hurting your friends, ruining your life as he tried to keep you to himself." 

"Amane…I'm sorry…I can't believe Bakura did this…" 

"It's alright now…" The angel girl said. "But you know, I thought there'd be trouble when I heard Benten had come to you." 

"You know Ai??" Ryou said in surprise. Amane took this moment to press her lips to his once more.

"Of course silly, she's a Goddess and I'm an angel." Amane giggled. "Then she called her husband to help her and this…" She paused and waved her hand in the water. "Would be his idea of help. I knew Bakura wouldn't make it to you in time to save your life-" 

"I'm dead?!" 

"I didn't finish…" Amane rolled her eyes but she still smiled. "I knew he wouldn't make it so I decided to intervene. I only get three visits to earth you know, since I'm not your guardian angel." 

"Oh, I…I didn't know that…but Amane, this is amazing!" Ryou grinned. "I can see you and I finally feel…complete…I didn't even know I was missing memories…Bakura…I don't get it…"

"Don't worry about it now." Amane said. "You can't just lay here all day you know. You have to get up sometime…or you'll drown." 

"But, Amane the whole house is flooded!" Ryou cried. Amane gave him more air and sighed. 

"I know that but…this is what the dragons call a Gairu Flood. It's a flood that is a total illusion except to those who are in it." Amane shrugged. "I'm not sure how it works though. It's the same with the flood in your soul room. I got rid of that because it was tiny." 

"So…what do I need to do then?" Ryou asked. 

"You need…to relax and try to think this out. I'm sorry but my time here is done…I'll try to visit you again soon ok?" Amane smiled and hugged the boy to her. Ryou threw his arms around her. 

"No! Wait please! I just remembered you and and and this isn't fair!" Ryou sobbed. His tears mixed with the swirling waters around him. A strange force pressed on his lungs, making it hard to keep his breath. "Please, Amane!" 

"I love you big brother…I hope he'll take good care of you…" Amane whispered as she faded back into the light she came from. Ryou reached out to her but found his body too heavy to move. He could only watch as she disappeared into the darkening waters. 

"_Amane…"_ Ryou shut his eyes. She was gone…now he was left alone at the bottom of the ocean. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. Maybe this was it, after all you saw your dead loved ones when you died. Maybe his mother would come next… 

"Ryou!" A familiar voice called distantly. Then the silence returned to press around him again.

 _"That voice…I've heard it before…where…" _Ryou wondered as his eyes shut. His lungs were about to give up on him, though that didn't seem to matter as much as the voice. _"Wait…that was…Bakura…I wonder what happens to him if I die? Guess I'll find out…I hope he's not mad at me…its Ai's fault anyway…" _A sound above him forced his eyes to open ever so slightly. He saw another figure diving down to him, one with long white hair. Was Amane back? 

_"Doesn't matter now though…"_ Ryou thought as his body shut down. His eyes shut again and the world was torn away from him.

****************

Bakura wrapped one arm around the boy's waist and kicked off the kitchen floor. He and Ryou shot upwards, breaking the waters surface with a gasp. Bakura pushed away his bangs and turned to the limp boy in his arms. 

"Ryou, hey Ryou c'mon!" Bakura lightly slapped his face but the younger one didn't wake. Bakura growled and swam back through the living room and up the stairs to Ryou's half submerged room. The teen laid him on the bed and clenched his hands into a fist. Ryou wasn't breathing. 

"C'mon Bakura think!" Bakura snarled at himself. "You saved Marik back in Egypt from drowning once right? Think! What'd you do to make him breathe again?" He hit himself in the head and thought hard. The he remembered and without another thought he plugged Ryou's nose, threw open his mouth and pushed in air. He pulled away and pounded on the unconscious one's chest. He repeated this many times.

"Damn it Ryou wake up!" Bakura shouted as he pressed against Ryou's chest. "Don't you dare fucking die on me!" Bakura gave one more pound and suddenly Ryou's eyes snapped open and he vomited water all over Bakura. Bakura, instead of yelling however, lit up and hugged the coughing boy. "Ryou!" 

"Ba-Bakura?" Ryou doubled over and threw up another gallon of water. 

"You're alive!" Bakura grinned and held the boy tighter. "Damn don't you ever think of dying again!" Ryou waited a few minutes, after he'd coughed up the rest of the liquid before answering. 

"I wasn't planning on it…" Ryou mumbled. The two sat there, Bakura gently hitting Ryou's back and Ryou coughing harshly. "Bakura…did you…save me?" 

"I found you through our link." Bakura said, running a finger down the Millennium Ring. "I heard you muttering to yourself on it and you said something about the kitchen table so I figured you where there."

"Thanks…" The two fell back into silence, only the water churning below them making any noise. Ryou's mind was swimming with too many thoughts to talk. Bakura had erased his memories…and now he had them back. Everything Bakura had ever done to him and his friends was now playing like a broken record. He raised his head to say something but ended up only staring. 

"What?" Bakura asked, feeling Ryou's eyes on him. Ryou didn't speak. Bakura was drenched, his hair flat with only tiny points where his spikes usually were. He looked so worried yet so relived at the same time. It'd be kind of mean to say something now. 

"Nothing…just…don't worry ok?" Ryou smiled remotely. 

"If you say so…" Bakura shrugged and then he stood up. "Well, we need to figure out what to do then because I don't think this flood is just going to go away." He sighed and pushed his sticky bangs from his face. "Lemme think, how to get rid of a magical flood…" 

"Can't we go look at some of my dad's books?" Ryou asked. 

"Well, depends on how long I can hold my breath." Bakura pointed at the door. "Cause I'd have to swim down through the living room, the kitchen, down to the basement, acquire some books then-" 

"Alright I get it." Ryou held up his hand. "So that's a no then." Ryou frowned. This was Ai's flood. So maybe only she could get rid of it. "I need to…go to the bathroom…" Ryou stood up and headed for the door but was stopped by Bakura's out stretched arm. 

"You aren't going by yourself." Bakura said sternly. "You're still too weak. I'll come with you." 

"Bakura, you can't!" Ryou cried, though his voice sounded a bit hoarse now.

"Oh?" 

"Well…umm…you don't want to be in there trust me" Ryou paused, knowing his face was red now. "But um, I'll be right back I promise." 

"…five minutes." Bakura stepped away from him. 

*****************

Ryou quickly ran to the bathroom. It too was half underwater. 

"Ai!" He called quietly. Sure enough, the bright Goddess appeared next to the sink. Her hair, however, was a complete mess and her robes were half falling off. She bit her lip and laughed nervously.

"Yes?" She was blushing deeply. 

"What were you doing?" Ryou's curiosity got the better of him. 

"Oh, um well…my husband and I…we were just…umm…" Ai grinned suddenly. "Making out really." 

"…oh…WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS FLOOD??" Ryou shouted, though carefully not to get too loud. 

"Er, I know, I'm sorry about that." Benten sighed. "My husband went a bit overboard. It was supposed to be a thunderstorm, not a flood." 

"Why??" 

"To get you and Bakura closer of course!" The goddess said in an 'it's so obvious' tone. "Anyways, want me to clear it up?" 

"Yes!" Ryou yelled. 

"Alright fine fine!" Ai crossed her arms. "I'll take care of it…just go…distract Bakura ok?" 

"For how long?" Ryou asked. 

"Oh, about three hours." 

"Three hours?! What the hell am I supposed to do for three hours?!" 

"…" 

"…"

"…" Ai grinned. 

"…you are such a pervert." Ryou mumbled. 

A/N: Sage: Odd place to stop but that's all. 

Kaley: Remember, the more reviews the fastest the update!

Bakura: And the less likely Sage is to stop the fic.

Ryou: So please review…

Sage: See ya next chapter!


	8. Plan 7! A Bit of a Tease!

Wishful Thinking

A/N: Sage: Well, you know the old saying, "Time to get my ass back to work!" 

Kaley: That's not an old saying, you just made it up!

Sage: And I'm older than Bakura so it's an old saying ^_^

Bakura: I'm still in my prime!! In my youth!

Kaley: And when were the pyramids built?

Bakura: Oh I remember it like it was yeste…hey!! No fair!

Sage: Heh, anyways, got a new chapter right here for you (pats computer) Of course, in last chapter we saw that Ai had a err, wonderful idea on how to spend three hours with Bakura. 

Bakura: Heh, I can go longer…

Kaley: O_O (kicks him) Hentai!!

Bakura: Ow!! Damn it woman…

Sage: Anyways, we also saw that Ryou regained his lost memories from Bakura, which included the memory of his dead sister Amane, who appeared to him in the form of an angel that saved his life. 

Bakura:…you watch way too many soap operas! What's next? Yami finds Yugi in the arms of Marik who is pregnant with Anzu's child?! 

Kaley: Hentai!! (kicks him again) No one's that demented!!

Sage: (evil laughter) Or am I??!!

Kaley&Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Sage: Just kidding ^_^ 

Kaley&Bakura: (falls over)

Sage: Mwhahahaaa!! 

Kaley: (gets up) Anyways, this chapter starts with out usual rambling. Now, once again thanks for the support and here's the new chapter!

Bakura: Oh yeah and Sage here was on the Harry Potter Website -_-

Sage: Slytherin house all the way!! (gives victory sign) I got a owl and a Phoenix wand.

Kaley: Ravenclaw!! I got myself a kitty cat and a Unicorn wand!

Bakura: (shakes head) Please don't encourage them…on with the Ra damned fic…

"So…" 

"So…"

"Umm…"

"…" 

"Uhh…"

"…Ryou, if you're going to say it then say it!" Bakura snapped. Ever since Ryou had come back from the bathroom, he'd been oddly quiet. Whenever Bakura got up, he would get up. If Bakura moved right, Ryou moved right. Now, after about ten minutes of this amusing scene, the white haired yami had decided that enough was enough. 

"Um, well, what do you feel like doing?" Ryou asked, blushing slightly. Bakura raised an eyebrow. 'Feel like doing? And what's with the blush?' 

"Uh, well, how about unflooding your house?" Bakura asked. 

"How about something else?" Ryou said quickly. "Whatever you want, um, besides unflooding the house." 

"Inhale some cleaning solution? What's wrong with you?" Bakura frowned. First, he knew about what happens when you smell cleaning products for too long by experience. Second, something was defiantly wrong with Ryou. 

"Um, nothing yami…" Ryou muttered, looking down. Bakura knew his mouth was hanging open. 'Yami?! Since when does Ryou call me that?!' 

"Listen Ryou, tell me what the hell your problem is this instant!" Bakura demanded, grabbing Ryou's shoulder. The boy looked up through his bangs. 

"…Well, I want to ask you a few things…" 

"Like what?" 

"…My memories…they came back…" Bakura's heart skipped a beat. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah and…you were the one who suppressed them." Ryou said without any hints of emotion. 

"Yeah, I did so what?" Bakura kept his careless tone. 

"Why did you?" 

"Why?" Bakura scoffed. "That's easy. You always cried, you were so sad so I erased what made you sad. I missed your mother's memory though, too hard to hide that one. So I hide everything."

"Why did you hide my memories of you?" The gentle one asked. "I thought I was meeting you for the first time…back when we first came here…" 

"I hide that because I was the one making you cry! I couldn't stand it! I can't stand that I was making you cry and that I didn't enjoy it!" Bakura yelled. If he was going to tell him, then he'd tell him everything. "I am the Thief King Bakura! I killed without mercy and drove Egypt down with me into my insanity. I heard the voices of the dead and robbed the Pharaoh blind. I even threw the body of Yami's father in the courtyard, right in front of his eyes and laughed." 

"…So?" Ryou lifted his head. "That was thousands of years ago…" 

"Do you think being stuck in the Millennium Ring would change me?" Bakura rolled his eyes. "No, it wouldn't. But somehow, when I first came out of the ring and saw you…I felt calm. I don't think you understand what that means. I've never felt at peace in my entire life. But you made me fell that way. And at first I was too shocked to do anything but go along with it…"

"But…?" Ryou questioned. 

"But then after awhile my senses came back and I decided on something: That you were mine." Bakura placed his hands on his knees and stared at Ryou. "At first, it was just my host…my landlord. But those feelings were hard to forget. You don't forget being happy. So I guess I've grown more possessive of you…" Bakura grinned suddenly. "How's that for a psychoanalysis?" 

"I'm more to you right?" Bakura looked up at Ryou. His eyes were lined with worry and he wasn't quite looking Bakura in the eye. 

"More to me? What are you talking about?" 

"Nothing, it's nothing…" Ryou hesitated, then lifted his eyes. "No, it is something…Bakura…I'm not just your host am I? I'm not just your landlord? For the past few months you've been different…nicer…you've been calling me Ryou…" Then he smiled gently. "And in my memories that you erased…you called me Ryou…" 

"Well of course I call you Ryou!" Bakura snapped. "It's your goddamn name isn't it?" 

"Well, yeah but you never used to call me it…Bakura, why did you change?" 

"Why? Because it's in my blood!" Bakura thrust out his arm and ran a finger along his vein. "I am a tomb robber, in case you haven't heard the idiot Pharaoh enough. A thief only looks out for himself. We have only a few rules we live by and most of them involve breaking everyone else's rules. My life was hell Ryou. I was living in hell everyday of my life for thousands of years. But…I made one other decision."

"What did you decide?" Ryou inquired.

"I decided that I'd give you a chance." 

"A chance?" Ryou frowned. "A chance at what?"

"You don't remember that?" Bakura sounded surprised. "Not long after I first hurt you, you begged me to give you a shot at making me happy. You wished for it every night and tried so hard everyday. So a few months ago I made good on my word. You have your chance." Ryou stared at him. Bakura's cheeks were tinted pink and he looked nervous. 

"So then that's why you've been different…because you promised me a long time ago when I was little…" Ryou smiled. "Bakura, thank you…" 

"Yeah yeah, so do you forgive me?" 

"For what?" 

"For…for hurting you and shit like that. For hurting your friends and taking your memories…" Bakura swallowed. "Do you forgive me for everything I've done?" 

"Yep!" Ryou grinned at the shocked look on his friend's face. "Of course I do, Kura." 

"Kura?" Bakura groaned. "Damn, not that…" Ryou laughed and held his arms open. Bakura grimaced. "Ah shit, c'mon Ryou, do I have to?" 

"Yes you do or I won't speak to you." Ryou grinned. 

Oh but you can't block me! 

Watch me! Bet I can! 

No yo- Bakura glared at him. He had blocked their mental link. 

"Ahh, damn it Ryou!" He tried to pout but it looked more threatening then cute. That look made Ryou laugh quietly. 

"Please?" Ryou returned with his best pout and Bakura caved.

"Fine!" Bakura suddenly threw himself forward, pinning Ryou against the bed. Ryou's eyes were wide and Bakura smirked. He brought his face very close to Ryou's, letting his lips brush the younger one's. "Ryou…want something better than a hug?" 

"L-li-like what?" Ryou stammered. He knew that if Ai was watching this, she was giggling her ass off. 

"You have to ask for it first." Bakura sang softly in Ryou's ear. The other boy gulped and

"A-a-a-ask for what?" Ryou felt his face burning, Bakura's knee was crushing his stomach and his heart rate had increased to at least triple its normal speed. Bakura grinned. 

"Oh, you know…" Bakura licked Ryou's ear lobe. Ryou shivered, even his arms were blushing crimson. Bakura was thoroughly enjoying himself, torturing the poor boy. "C'mon Ryou, ask me." 

"Ba-Bakura…" Ryou stared at him. Was Bakura thinking…like Ai was thinking? Were they both thinking of…sex?  Was that it? "You mean…s-sex?" 

"Ah Ryou you're thinking dirty!" Bakura laughed suddenly, sitting up on Ryou's chest. "I wasn't thinking like that! Ryou you have your mind in the gutter!"  Ryou's jaw dropped and he pushed his yami over. 

"Bakura!" He shouted, trying to sound angry but it came off more playful than anything else. "I am not thinking sick you are!" 

"You have no proof!" Bakura said smugly. "So I win!"

"You licked me!" 

"I did what?"

"Damn it you know what you did!" 

"Oh did I?" 

"You pinned me against the bed!" 

"Really now, isn't that something?" 

"Bakura!!" Ryou cried, shoving the thief again. Bakura laughed and grabbed Ryou's wrists firmly. Ryou paused and looked his yami in the eyes. He was smiling. Not a sneer or a smirk or something like that. He was really smiling. 

"Hey Ryou, I don't just want sex from you so you can get your attractive little mind out of the gutter. Besides, it's so much fun, making you blush." Bakura grinned as Ryou did said blushing. "How could I resist? Anyways, we need to stop goofing off don't you think?" Bakura let go of Ryou and walked out of the room. The hikari stood there, gaping at the door. 

"Ryou-kun…" He turned and saw Ai leaning against the wall with a big loopy grin on her face. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment to pour your heart out…" She pointed at the door. "It just walked away."  

"Ai, were you watching?" 

"What kind of question is that?" Benten laughed. "Course I was! That was pretty nice, don't feel too bad though, Bakura had me going too! I thought you guys were going to make love!" Ai giggled. "I know my husband felt like it from seeing that. Then again, he's a horny little dragon so I don't think it matters too much." 

"You married a dragon?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. 

"What, you got a problem with that?" Ai crossed her arms. "You know, discrimination comes in all forms." 

"No, I don't…never mind." Ryou waved his hands. "So is the flood cleaned up?" 

"Yeah, it only took ten minutes. You guys will have to fix up all the furniture and stuff though, we didn't." Ai said. 

"…Ten minutes!" Ryou shouted. 

"Yeah, I said three hours hoping you guys would bond." She grinned and suddenly jumped onto Ryou. He fell to the floor and Ai grinned down at him. "You are such a little cutie. I'm glad you two had fun." 

"Um, Ai?" Ryou groaned. She was only slightly lighter than the lean tomb robber. 

"Yes?" 

"You know my sister Amane?" 

"Oh she's such a great kid!" Benten beamed. "Smart, cheerful, bright. She makes an excellent Cupid you know. She's one of my assistants. In fact, it was she that heard your wish and begged me to grant it. She makes great matches so I figured it'd be easy but she gave me such a fun case! She never mentioned you were her brother though." 

"So Amane wanted to help me…" Ryou smiled. "That's twice then…oh and Ai?" 

"Yes Ryou?" Benten chirped. 

"Please get off me, I can't breath." Ai grinned sheepishly and quickly leapt off him. The white haired boy stood up and rubbed his ribs. 

"Sorry bout that…" Ai said. "So, anyways, I'll leave you and Bakura to go clean up the rest…" Ai waved and faded into nothing. Ryou sighed and stumbled down the stairs where Bakura was pushing a chair back upright. He looked up as Ryou came over to him. 

"Hey, the water's gone." Bakura glanced around. "Weird huh? I don't know where it all went either. I didn't sense any magic but…" He shrugged and heaved the waterlogged chair back up. "Damn this shit is heavy." 

"I'll he-" 

"Don't worry, go fix up the kitchen if you want to help." Bakura cut him off. The teen rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. There wasn't too much to do so he put somehow unharmed appliances back on the countertop and moved the tables and chairs back into the center of the room. He fixed up a few more things here and there before he decided everything was back to normal. 

"That looks good." Bakura said. Ryou nodded and turned to his yami. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Bakura bobbed his head. 

"Course I am, c'mon, let's go out to eat." He paused when he noticed how tried Ryou looked. "On second thought, why don't we order in…" He grabbed the phone off the wall and swung it around. Just as he was about to press the talk about, it rang. Though it surprised him, his born reflexes made him answer it. "Who is it?" He demanded, causing Ryou to groan. Bakura had yet to master answering the phone. Bakura was silent for a minute, listening to whoever it was talk. Bakura growled, then said "Well I'm not going to so what are you going to do about it? You gave him the damn thing!" 

"Bakura who is it?" Ryou whispered but Bakura waved the question away. 

"Yeah well then I'll be waiting for your every so wonderful return." Bakura scowled and jabbed the off button. He glared at the phone and looked up at Ryou. "Guess what? We better go out and enjoy ourselves." 

"Huh?" Ryou cocked his head to the side. 

"That was your dad." The tomb robber spat. "He's coming home and wants me to leave…again." 

"What!" Ryou cried. Whenever his dad came home, Bakura had to leave. At first, Bakura had always stayed and tortured the whole household but the past few visits he'd slept at Malik's house. 

"Don't worry." He rolled his eyes. "I ain't leaving this time, he can kiss my ass. So that's why you and I should go out." He flashed a grin. "The next few days are going to be loud.

A/N: Sage: That's all for now. Did you like it? Hope so!

Kaley: Yes most of the chapter was dialogue and not much happened and it was a bit short and…

Bakura: Yeah but that don't matter. This chapter was hard to write because of distractions. No one would let us work!! (growls) 

Sage: Also, I often thought that Ryou's dad is an asshole so that's just my view on him. I'm sure not everyone agrees but it's how he's going to be. Maybe an drunk too, I kind of see him like that too…

Kaley: Also, as a test we are thinking of starting another Bakura/Ryou fic after this one. It's going to be slightly more um, accurate though. 

Bakura: In other words, I am heartless and insane and Ryou's just Ryou, not some love sick cutie.

Sage: Lovesick cutie??

Bakura: You know what I meant!

Kaley: So what do you guys think? There's about three to 5 more planned chapters of this fic. 

Sage: We won't be able to work on this story til new year's so…

Kaley: Merry Christmas!

Bakura: Happy…whatever holiday, insert holiday name!

Sage: And Happy New Year's as well.


	9. Plan 8! The Holy Sen of Dating

Wishful Thinking

A/N: Sage: Well, welcome to another edition of a ficy by Sage Kaley! In this chapter we'll have the usual does of drama, love and Ai. 

Kaley: Gomen nasai minna-san…I know it took forever to get this chapter ups. 

Bakura: Stop acting like you can speak Japanese!

Kaley: I can speak a little bit!

Sage: Oh really? Like?

Kaley: Watashi wa Kaley desu ^_^

Bakura: Ohh, a whole sentence, bravo…

Kaley: Anata wa baka to dame desu…

Bakura: What?

Sage: You're an idiot, a useless idiot…

Bakura: -_- get to the damn story!

Kaley: Right! So back to the reviews…didn't get as many for chapter 8 as I hoped but still the fic must go on! Ok, snow shadow wolf, let's see…it's hard to say about Ryou's father, he might be drunk might not be but in the world of fanfiction anything goes! Ok and also you mentioned something about Yugi getting the Sennen Ring…which is hard to say but I pretty much read the new issues of yugioh as they come out (the ones in Japanese, very hard to read but I can somewhat) And that hasn't happened, to my knowledge. Right now though, Malik came back into the plot line! Yay!! Also Yami figured out his name…anyways, I've talked enough!

Sage: That you have, now…

Bakura:…I'm not saying it today. You guys are mean to me…

Sage: (sighs) Fine, ahem, then without further ado, continue the story. 

Bakura: Gah you suck at it!

"Benten, we've called you here today for a grave reason." A large man with a rounded figure and deep voice said. Many others like him stood nearby, eyeing the gentle love goddess with distain. Ai felt nervous, but tried her best to at least sound calm. 

"Yes sirs, I know…" She said, her voice only just audible. "But if you look in my report, it's clear that-"

"It's clear that you are not doing your job." A man on the left said. "This, report you called it? Ha, hardly worth being called paper…this report only shows that you are becoming…outdated." 

"Outdated?!" Ai cried, her inner pride breaking through her fear. "I am many things but certainly not outdated! I know exactly what needs to be done in the case of Ryou Bakura and if you would give me more time-" 

"Time? Time? We've given you more time than any deity would need!" One of the men interrupted again. "If it was in their destiny to be, then only a day or two in your presence would have sent them into a passion ignited bliss!" 

"Yet you've been there for longer and still they seem to be only mildly closer than before!" Shouted another of the men. 

"You just aren't cutting it Benten…" The leader sighed. "I am sorry but…" His voice trailed off but by now, Ai was too angry and hurt to care what he had to say. She marched forward, through the eerie darkness that surrounded the Holy Sen High Council and straight up to the Judge's chair. She slammed her fists on the table, jolting everyone's attention to her. 

"Sorry?! Sorry?! You're sorry?! No!! No sirs but I'm the one who's sorry! Sorry that I ever thought you emotionless bastards could understand love!" Ai screamed, her shrill words ringing through the utter silence. "Love isn't something simple! I can't just show up on earth, yell 'Hi, I'm a love Goddess!' and poof I'm doing a marriage ceremony just like that! No, it doesn't work like that! Did you even read my report?! Ryou and Bakura are in love! Bakura can't accept love and Ryou's afraid of it! Don't you get it?1 IT'S-NOT-SIMPLE!!!" Her throat was starting to hurt from how badly she yelled but she didn't care. Every time she left Ryou, she'd come back here and report to the council. Every time they'd tell her it was looking grim. She was sick and tired of listening to them. It was time they listened to her. 

"Benten! This racket you're making isn't going to change our minds!" One of the less intelligent men said. 

"No, this is my case and it's a good case! If you'll remove the ban that says I can't appear to the other lover then I'll show you! I'll show you all but you must let me appear to Bakura!" Ai shouted, a few tears forming in her eyes out of pure frustration. 

"Take off that ban?! What are you daft girl?" 

"Such a foolish request!"

"That ban has been in place since you became a love goddess!" 

"There's no way we can lift it!"

"Besides, what good would it do?"

"Exactly!" Benten growled. "You guys think it's a pointless thing so grant my request! Let me appear to both of them! I can do a much better job then!" 

"…Alright, prove us wrong then." The leader spoke again. "I grant your request but should any other human besides them see you…"

"I understand!" Ai grinned and quickly left the dark abyss of the council, heading straight for her home away from home, Ryou's house. 

-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-

"Help me with my bags Ryou…" A man with graying brown hair and green eyes said, handing a few suitcases to the boy. Ryou frowned before heaving the bags up the stairs, into his room. Bakura's room was uh, inappropriate for his father and the sofa was fine anyway. The yami's room had various things he'd stolen, clothes, food, trash scattered everywhere and weapons covered the walls. Plus the whole thing was a wreak that Bakura refused to let anyone else touch. So Ryou would bunk on the sofa. 

"So how was Egypt?" Ryou asked, deciding to start off on the right foot. 

"As usual, it was hot but it was a good dig. We found some amazing finds really. Next week I'll be negotiating a deal with the London Museum about selling off a few of them." Ryou's father said. "I did bring you something though. I'll show you it later." He hesitated, taking off his hat and coat and hanging them up. "So did he leave?" 

"Bakura went up to the store…" Ryou began but stopped from the look his father gave him. He hated hearing Ryou call his dark side Bakura. 

"Must you call him that?" He sighed with annoyance. 

"Well, it's his name. He doesn't remember his real one very clearly but he told me it was close to Bakura so that's what I call him…" Ryou explaining, keep his patience. 

"Yes well, I think we should talk about him later as well." The man shook his head and helped Ryou carry his things up the stairs and also took the time to unpack. It was about this time that Ryou heard the front door open. He took a deep breath. At that moment, he really wished Ai were with him. Sure, she was an oddball but she seemed to really care for him and she did really want to help him…even if her 'help' wasn't the best…

"Hey Ryou…" Bakura swung around the doorway, his eyes instantly narrowing as they locked in on Ryou's father. "…Taka…" 

"It's Takashi…please if you must call me by my first name call me by the whole thing…" Ryou's father groaned. 

"Why should I? You don't call me by my name so I shouldn't call you by yours." 

"I call you by your name." 

"You call me Spirit. That isn't my name." 

"And neither is Bakura. So we are even." 

"Why are you here anyway?" 

"I could ask you the same thing now couldn't I?" 

"I belong here." 

"No, I do. You shouldn't be here." 

"You're the one who's outta place Taka!" Bakura shouted. Ryou put his face in his hands. He hated this part. Just once he wanted them to get along or at the least shut up. He couldn't take much of this so he simply left the room while they threw insults. He went downstairs and sat on the couch, listening with only mild interest to the pair. Ryou could hear them through the ceiling. 

"You look down…and what's with that racket?" Ryou didn't even jump. He barely even looked next to him at the love goddess. 

"Hey Ai…" He muttered. "That's Bakura and my father…they hate each other…so when he is around they fight. All the time…usually Bakura just leaves though but he's not leaving this time…" 

"Oh well…wait, your father's here?" Ai frowned. "Damn I still have to hide then…" 

"You'd have to hide anyway because of Bakura…" 

"No, I checked it with the other Gods and they said I could let Bakura see me, since then I could give you two relationship counseling…" Benten sighed. "And I was looking forward to that too…" The Goddess stopped when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "And I'll see ya later…" She disappeared as Bakura came tromping down the stairs, his hands jammed into his jean pockets. 

"Err, things not going well?" Ryou asked. Bakura glared at him, flopping down on the couch. 

"Why'd he have to come back? I was hoping he'd have died in some accident." The yami growled. "Or maybe one of my accidents could still happen…" 

"Bakura!" Ryou snapped, causing the thief to glance up. "He may be a bastard sometimes but he is my father. He doesn't like you because you aren't civil with him and yes I know he's mean to you too but that's no reason to fight fire with fire!" Ryou stood and walked into the kitchen. "Benten and I are going to make dinner and if you want to date me then you'll be civil to my father at least while you're at the table!" He shouted back, his face burning red. He couldn't believe all that he'd just said. 

"Whoo, nice job!" Ai appeared, sitting on the kitchen table with a big grin on her face. "I bet that just shocked the words right outta Bakura." 

"Did I really just say that?" Ryou asked nervously. Ai nodded but quickly disappeared again when Bakura peeked his head into the room. 

"Uh…um, hikari, did you just say 'If you want to date me?'" He leaned against the wall, a curious smile on his face. 

"Well, err…I hadn't really thought about my words much but…" Ryou chewed lightly on his tongue as he thought. "But…" 

"Hey, if you hold to your word then I'll hold to mine." Bakura groaned. "Damn, that means I have to be nice to Takashi…" 

"Huh?!" Ryou stared at the man, his mouth hanging open. "Really?!" 

"Well, I guess if dinner goes well then I get a new play toy…" Bakura smirked, "Don't forget Ryou, you promised…" He sang before leaving the kitchen. Ryou blinked many times. 

"Uh, Ryou?" Ai teleported in front of the boy, waving her arms. "Heaven to Ryou, are you there?" 

"Ai…" He whispered, a smile spreading across his face. "Bakura said he'll go out with me…he likes me after all…he really does…oh Ai!!" Ryou threw his arms around the Goddess, hugging her tightly. "Yes yes yes!! This is great!" 

"Oh Ryou, it's not over yet…not until you two say I love you…" 

"And we will, after dinner!" 

A/N: Sage: Stupid chapter? Maybe…

Kaley: I thought it was good. 

Bakura: But how will dinner go? 

Sage: This story is almost complete, so hang on everyone as the last few chapters get wild…


End file.
